The End is The Beginnng
by Debir
Summary: Gabrielle, traveling to Amphipolis, learns of a way to bring Xena back to life. Along the way, she meets a fellow female warrior who offers to help. Can the Battling Bard trust her? Should she?
1. Chapter 1

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

CHAPTER ONE

It was a bright, crisp day along the road to Amphipolis. Bees were buzzing, birds were chirping, a slight breeze was blowing. It not for the sound of metal clanking against metal and people shouting, it would have been a perfect day.

"Watch out!"

"Stop her!"

"Grab the Jar!"

The source of all that shouting came from three men, two rather burly looking and one on the thin side. They were attempting to wrest a small porcelain jar from our hero, Gabrielle.

Weeks after Xena's selfless act, Gabrielle, along with Argo, is determined to get to Amphipolis so she can place Xena's ashes in her family tomb. She expected to have to fight her way through, but she didn't anticipate having to fight day _and_ night. She hasn't had a full night's sleep in is exhausted and has a fever from an open wound on her arm. Neither will deter her from her mission...getting her soul-mate home. The would-be thieves are after the urn holding Xena's ashes to sell to the highest bidder i.e. warlords she had tamed and humiliated and are therefore after some sort of twisted revenge.

Speaking of Xena, Gabrielle isn't traveling alone, not technically at least. Xena's spirit is here standing behind and just off to the side looking royally ticked off. She feels helpless watching Gabrielle fight for her life, and Xena hates feeling helpless. Ordinarily she would be shouting encouragement and suggesting tactical moves, but this time is different. Gabrielle is on the verge of collapse and Xena is worried sick about her-if spirits could get sick that is. She tries to talk some sense into her.

"Just give them the Jar, Gabrielle". "It doesn't matter where I'm buried". "It isn't worth dying over."

Gabrielle won't have it. "It matters to me!" "Would you give up if it were me in this jar?"

Good Point. Xena doesn't answer.

"I didn't think so!" "Amphipolis is just a few days away, after I entomb your ashes, maybe they'll leave me alone!"

Xena is skeptical. "Maybe." "Duck"

The blade of a sword whooshes over her head. She kicks him in the gut and uses a sias to block the others' sword. (She does have the chakram. It's fastened tight against her hip and glistens with each maneuver).

The smallest of the three, sensing weakness in their 'victim' and eminent victory, has a burst of ego. His name is Meirleach. "Hey girly, talking to yourself won't make us go away". "Crazy or not, I want that urn."

Gabrielle's attention wavers just enough for Meirleach to take advantage and grab Xena's urn from her. He quickly backs away. "Finally, It's mine!" This will fetch me a fortune." I'll be rich!" "Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Gabrielle lunges at the coward but Xena stops her. "Wait, look."

What Xena sees and the others don't are three riders. Two big, chiseled, broad shouldered men and a youngish woman the same size as Gabrielle. One of the men has a leather satchel strapped across his chest. Each are riding shaggy maned Shire horses, the woman's mount is jet black with a patch of white on its chest in the shape of an attacking eagle. She stops her steed inches from the back of Meirleach's neck, its hot breath blowing his hair. "Hello, Meirleach." Her accent is a mash-up of many different cultures with Lowland Scot being the standout.

Meirleach stops laughing as the color drains form his face. He slowly turns around and finds himself nose to heaving horse chest. His mouth goes dry, but he forces a swallow and squeaks out one word. "D-D-Deerdra."

His 'friends' know better than to take up swords against these three. They hot foot it out of there smashing into each other as they run.

"Stealing from yet another widow, are we?" Deerdra Reese has little patients for those who prey upon the weak, especially a slime like Meirleach. "Tsk, tsk, what am I going to do with you, Meirleach?"

"Give me a stern warning and let me go?" His eyes plead for mercy.

"Ha,ha,ha, no." She turns to Gabrielle. "What we have here, dear lady, is a repeat offender." "This is, what, your third one this month?"

"Deerdra, I can-"

"Let's see...the first one was a young widow with four young children after wiping them out, you moved on to sickly older woman." "You took everything but her medicine." "Too bad she couldn't reach it."

Sweat pours down his face as he desperately tries to think of a way to convince her to let him go. Too bad his brain has gone numb with fear.

Gabrielle and Xena are standing off to the side watching the scene unfold before them. Not sure if this Deerdra is friend or foe, they stand at the ready.

Meirleach wipes his brow, still unable to think or run.

"Now here you are, stealing from yet another vulnerable woman." "I'm sensing a pattern here." "And what did I tell you would happen to you the next time I caught you stealing on my land?"

"Deerdra, I promise you, _please_!"

She isn't moved by his plea. "First things first." All three dismount, Deerdra being the shorter of the three, has to jump off her horse. The metal strips woven into her rust-colored suede vest glisten in the sunlight. The vest covers a cream peasant shirt tucked into tan suede pants over dark brown boots. She turns to hand the reigns to one of the men and that's when Gabrielle and Xena see them. Two swords, a Roman short sword and a flashy Katana crossed across her back. They tense up, ready for battle. Deerdra stretches her hand out toward him. "Hand it over." His eyes follow hers down to the urn. He slowly hands it to her. She in turn gives it to one of the men behind her, her gaze never leaving Meirleach's face.

Gabrielle is uneasy. She whispers to Xena. "I don't like where this is heading."

Out of habit Xena whispers back. "I don't either." "Start making your way over to Argo and get ready to fly out of here."

"Not without your urn."

Xena shoots her a 'do it or else' look so ever so slowly, Gabrielle slides past the doomed man and over to Argo's side then waits.

The urn secured, Deerdra continues. "Now where were we?" "Ah, yes, your punishment." "If your only crime was petty theft, some time behind bars would be enough." "However, since your last victim died, I think the punishment should fit the crime."

Sweat pours off of Meirleach's brow, soaking his clothes.

"You're a coward, Meirleach." "No, you're less than a coward." "You are a speck on the back of a flea." "And what do we do to fleas?"

Meirleach swallows hard. "We squash them?"

"That's right, we squash them."

Deerdra places her left hand on his right shoulder, his knees buckle but she holds him up. In the blink of an eye, she hits him square in the chest with the palm of her hand. He takes a few steps back, and stunned to still be alive, begins to laugh. An evil grin spreads across Deerdra's face as his laughter stops and panic sets in. He grabs his chest and gasps for air then falls face first into the dirt, dead.

"Squish."

Deerdra looks down at the former thief then over at Gabrielle. In a panic, Xena starts to shove Gabrielle up onto the saddle. "Get on Argo, now!" The fever clouding her thinking, Gabrielle doesn't move. "What did she do to him?" Xena had forgotten how solidly built her friend is. "She stopped his heart, now move!"

Too late. Deerdra is standing in front of Argo and has a hold of the reigns, ending any chance of escape. Then, the unexpected. Deerdra holds the urn out to Gabrielle. "I believe this is yours."

Xena warns her. "Careful."

Gabrielle does and doesn't trust her. She weighs her options, then concedes. "That's okay, you can keep it."

"I don't want her ashes." She steps closer. "Take it, I won't bite."

Gabrielle is still concerned but she takes the urn from this odd woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "We haven't been properly introduced." "My name is Deerdra Reese and these two handsome gentlemen are brothers Laidir and Socair, my towers of intimidation."

"Pleased to meet you, and thank you for stopping those men."

Xena is in Gabrielle's ear. "I don't trust her." "It could be a trap."

Gabrielle whispers back."I know, I wasn't born yesterday."

Deerdra wonders who she is talking to. Maybe the stress has gotten to her. "No problem." "Whenever a beautiful woman is in trouble, I'll be there!"

That elicits a smile from Gabrielle and a scowl from Xena.

"Come back home with us and you can take a nice warm bath, fill your stomach with good food, and get a sound nights' sleep." "I'll even have our physician take a look at your arm."

Gabrielle isn't sure. "Thank you for the offer, but I really do need to get to Amphipolis."

Deerdra clarifies her invitation. "You don't understand, that wasn't a request." You_ are _coming home with us." "So hop aboard Argo and let's go."

Gabrielle's heart leaps to her throat. She doesn't move. Deerdra understands her trepidation and further explains. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you and I most definatley am not after her ashes." "I understand that you probably made a promise to her but, look at you." Your body is wracked with fever and it doesn't look like you've slept in days." And you can hardly fulfill your promise if your dead."

Xena doesn't buy it. "Oh brother!" "Watch your step, it's getting deep."

Gabrielle's almost sold. "If you don't want the ashes, then why do you care what happens to me?"

Deerdra blushes. "I've read your scrolls and I admire you, what you've gone through." "From farm girl to bard to warrior, not an easy transformation to make."

Gabrielle relaxes. "Xena made it possible and I owe her more than you know."

Deerdra keeps selling. "Then honor her by coming with us and getting healthy so you can complete her-and your journey." "You look awfully weak." "You should ride with Socair."

Everything she has said makes sense, but Gabrielle still has doubts. She looks to Xena for guidance, but she only shrugs. She is as uncertain as Gabrielle. What happens next takes them both by surprise and adds to the mystery.

Deerdra scratches Argo's ear. "You want to go, don't you girl?" "Nice warm barn, fresh hay, and all the apples you can eat." Argo whinnies and gives Gabrielle a nudge with her muzzle. "She trusts me, do you?"

Gabrielle again looks to Xena. She gives a reluctant 'go ahead' nod. "Okay, you win." "I could use a good nights' sleep-and a bath."

Deerdra grins. "I wasn't going to say anything, but, yeah."

Xena whispers into Argo's ear. "We need to have a talk about this apple thing of yours."

"What about him?" Gabrielle points to Meirleach's lifeless body. "You're not going to just leave him in the middle of the road, are you?"

"Of course not." "Laidir will take care of him, won't you, Laidir?"

"Oh, don't worry." "I'll give him an appropriate burial."

Gabrielle picks up on the sarcasm, but at least the road will be cleared... and the vultures will have a meal.

Mindful of Gabrielle's arm, Sociar gently hoists the wounded bard up onto his horse. He slides in behind her and wraps one of his beafy arms around her waist. She holds tight to Xena's urn. "Don't worry." "If you fall asleep, I'll make sure you don't drop your friend."

"Thanks, but I don't see that happening."

Xena forgoes riding Argo at the back of the pack. Instead, she walks beside Socairs' horse to keep a close eye on Gabrielle and this man holding her wounded friend so close.

Deerdra jumps up on her mount and the three (four) are off. Their destination isn't far, an hours ride or so, but the pace is slow. Enough so that, right as rain, Gabrielle nods off. Sociar holds her and the urn tight against his muscular chest knowing that if either she or the urn falls off, Deerdra will rip him a new one.

They travel side by side for a short distance before entering the forest single file. After dodging limbs and briars for a mile or so, they emerge out of the forest and at the edge of a grassy field. Once again side by side, they travel the rest of the way through the grasslands.

Deerdra looks over at the snoozing bard. "Too bad she's asleep." "She's missing the shortcut."

At the other side of the field, they come upon a huge green wall of thorny bushes. Xena can hear the faint roar of the ocean."Hmm, I don't know this place." Posted near a narrow entrance is a warning:

ENTER AT YOUR OWN PERIL!

OWNER ASSUMES NO RESPONSIBILITY

FOR LOSS OF LIMB OR LIFE.

As evidenced by the sign, this is no ordinary thicket. It is a ten foot high, six foot thick maze that encircles Deerdra's 'home'. More than one brave traveler has bled to death after getting lost and being slashed by the three inch long razor sharp thorns in a desperate attempt to find their way out. (As evidenced by the pools of dried blood and the flesh and clothing remnants hanging from said thorns).

Deerdra and company enter the maze single file.

Xena doesn't like the close quarters and the farther in they go, the more antsy she becomes. "When does this thing end?" She continues to walk next to Socair, passing through the thorns like a cloud. She looks up at the still sleeping Gabrielle, whose head is pressed against Socairs' chest. "You'd better hold her tight."

After many twists and turns, they emerge from the thorny maze, and what a payoff!

Socair gently wakes Gabrielle. "Wake up little one, we're here."

Gabrielle is slow to open her eyes, but when she does she automatically looks for Xena. She's there, studying the site in front of them. Gabrielle follows her intent gaze and cannot believe her eyes.

"Am I dreaming or do those stairs lead to a walled city floating among the clouds?"

Deerdra and Socair chuckle. "You're not dreaming." Deerdra dismounts and assists Socair in letting Gabrielle down. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"It's-"

"An illusion." "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Wow." It's like something out of a dream."

"If you think the outside is something, wait until we go inside."

Gabrielle whispers to Xena. "How..?"

"I don't know-yet."

Laidir joins them. "Ah, Ladair." "How did it go?"

"Oh, he got the burial he deserved."

"Excellent." "Socair and I are about to take Gabrielle inside." "Will you put the horses away and have someone take Gabrielle's gear to the guest room?" "Oh, and please tell the physician he has a patient."

"My pleasure." He gathers up the horses reigns. "Enjoy the tour, Gabrielle." "I hope you stay around for awhile." "It really is a great place to live."

"Thank you, but I intend to leave tomorrow."

Laidir grins. "If Deerdra lets you." He gently pulls on the horses reigns. "Come on boys and girls, time for your rubdown."

Xena perks up at his remark. "What was that crack about?"

Gabrielle echos the sentiment. "What did he mean by _if_ you let me leave?"

Deerdra knows she needs to disarm Gabrielle, now, or she won't get her inside to see the physician. "He means I'll let you leave when you are well enough to travel." "I'm not about to turn you loose among the vultures if you're too weak to defend yourself."

That makes sense to Gabrielle, but she's been burned to many times to take anyone at their word, especially someone she's just met. "Thanks for your concern, but all I need is a good nights sleep and some medicine for my arm."

Deerdra knows better. "Uh, huh. " We'll see what the physician says." "Think you can make it up the stairs or should Ladair carry you?"

Gabrielle looks up. "How many are there?"

Deerdra chuckles. "One-hundred and ninety-five."

Xena looks in the direction in which Ladair left with the horses. "Why don't we just follow him?"

Gabrielle asks aloud. "Why don't we go with Ladair and the horses?"

"The livestock entrance?" "Oh, no." "You have to go through the main entrance to get the full effect." "I promise it will be worth the trip...if you're up to it that is." More gentle prodding to get her inside.

Gabrielle pauses to access how she feels. "That nap really helped so...let's go!"

During their trek, Xena studies this new 'ally'. There was something in her tone when she handed the urn back to Gabrielle that has her uneasy. Xena wonders. "She doesn't look familiar, but she sure knows me...or maybe the old me." Her expression is hard. "And has an axe to grind."

Deerdra purposely slows her walk so as not to aggravate Gabrielle's fever. She's still pooped by the time they arrive at Lorrania's two massive wooden doors.

"Whew, I need to rest a moment before we go inside."

Socair directs her to a carved wooden bench hidden in the ivy. "Here you go, little one."

"Oh, thank you." "I see that I'm not the first guest who needed to take a break."

Xena examines the stonework of the wall. "Ask her how long this place has been here."

"So, Deerdra, how long has this city been here?" "I've never heard of it before now."

Deerdra grins. "As long as I have." "My brother, Lor and I built it in honor of our mother, Lorraine." "We keep the location a secret to protect her citizens."

"Protect them from what?"

"Thieves, warlords-their old lives, you name it." "Everything except the law, that is."

Xena put her hands on her hips. "That's good to hear." "So what's it made of?"

"What makes the walls appear to be floating like a cloud?"

Xena realizes the answer. "It's the dirt."

Deerdra scoops up a handful. "It's the dirt, see how it glistens in the sunlight." "When my brother and I first ran across this place, we thought that it was snow or maybe a mirage." "Then we thought how good a disguise this would make for a city of outcasts." "So, after a lot of blood, sweat, and swearing...viola!" "A city in the clouds." "If you're rested, I'm eager to get your reaction to the city it's self."

"After all this build up, I'm eager to see it."

Xena nods. "So am I."

"Okay, here we go." Deerdra pushes on the massive doors and as they glide open, she spreads her arms wide . "Welcome to Lorrania!"

*CONTINUED*

in

chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Two: "Healing"

'Welcome to Lorrania' indeed. Think Camelot but without the Knights and Lords. Street vendors hawk their wares in brightly colored booths while children run and play amung the musisicans and acrobats. The streets are wide and free of debris. And dispite the mass of people, the noise is at a minimum, no shouting, no shoving, and no fighting. Everyone has a pleasent and relaxed look about them. The only hint of security comes from the heavily armed soldiers patroling atop the recessed walkway that surrounds the city.

Gabrielle takes it all in and notices something about the inhabitants. Roughly half of all she sees in the market has some type of deformity or handicap. Men,women, and children with a missing or deformed arm or leg, some with a patch where an eye used tobe, even others with more dramatic 'differences'. All are mingling peaceably without prejudice or ridicule.

To Gabrielle, it was like a dream. "Somebody pinch me." So Xena does. "Ouch!" "What was that for?"

"You wanted someone to pinch you."

"Very funny." "You know that's a figure of speech."

"Just trying to keep you on your toes."

"Uh, huh."

Deerdra is a little concerned about her guest. "Are you alright, Gabrielle?" "You keep talking to yourself."

Gabrielle blushes. "I'm fine." I'm just trying to take everything in." She gives Xena a nudge to knock it off. "This place is amazing." " How many people live here and where did they all come from?"

Deerdra puffs up, proud to have impressed such a well known-and beautiful- woman. "There are around ten-thousand inhabitants, give or take." "People come and go with the seasons or leave when things in their lives improve." "All or most have been banished from their villages for one reason or another." "You know, if you don't fit in or offend the wrong person then your'e given the boot." " We have people from all walks of life." "Currently we have six teachers and four physicians with us."

Gabrielle marvels at how diverse and peacful everyone is or appears to be. "How have you been able to keep this place such a secret and how do people find you?"

Deerdra puffs up again. "Word of mouth mainly." "But in our trading, we do run across outsiders and we tell them of this magical place where they will be accepted for who they are." It hasn't been a problem keeping Lorrrania a secret, no one wants troublemakers here." "That's the one thing that_ isn't_ tolerated."

Xena scans the catwalk that surrounds the city. From her vantage point, she counts one guard posted every ten feet. There are ladders leading up to said catwalk placed at such an angle as to allow a guard to walk or run up or down and not have to climb hand over hand. "Why so much muscle if this place is hidden?"

Good question, Gabrielle wonders. "Just how many guards are there and why?"

Deerdra pauses. "Forty-thousand on a six hour shift rotation." "And why?" Deerdra pulls out a gold coin and hands it to Gabrielle. "We mint our own money." "Every citizen that chooses to stay recieves twenty coins, it's up to them if and how they make more." "There are no poor people in Lorrania, Gabrelle."

Gabrielle examines the metal disc. "It looks like a regular denar."

Deerdra chuckles. "It's supposed to- we're in hiding remember?"

Xena and Gabrielle are sceptical. "And the army?"

"Because we have so much metal here, invariably some worlord's 'army' tries to bust in and take it all." "But don't worry, I keep my people safe."

Xena still isn't sure. With each new explanation, she grows more and more suspicious. "I still don't trust her, she's hiding something, I can feel it." "Maybe you shouldn't stay here."

Gabrielle leans over an whispers to Xena. "I'm starting to feel a little light-headed." "I should stay at least for tonight."

"Fine, I'll nose around while you're getting some rest." "There's something about her that feels a little off and I'm not going to take any chances while you're so weak."

"Xena, don't go looking for trouble that isn't there."

Xena gives her a 'who, me' grin.

Gabrielle turns her attention back to Deerdra. "That's good to hear beacause I'm-

She's interupted by a little girl of eleven that comes running up to Deerdra, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're back!" "Did you find it?"

"Yep, I found it_ and _someone else." She glances over at Gabrielle.

"The pretty lady that needed help!" "Hi, I'm Mary."

"Hello, Mary, I'm Gabrielle." "How did you know that I needed help?"

"I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"Uh, huh, in a dream."

Gabrielle raises an eyebrow and looks sideways at Xena. "She must be some type of seer."

Deerdra leans in and whispers to Gabrielle. "I'll explain more to you later." She then straightens up and in a normal tone adds: "Right now, I think someone is anxious for this." Socair hands Deerdra the satchel and she gingerly removes a bright blue rose and hands it to Mary.

"You found it!" "It's beautiful, thank you!" She gives Deerdra a big hug.

"You're very welcome." "It was just where you said it would be."

Gabrielle, now a bit concerned, looks over at Xena as both women wonder what they've gotten themselves into now.

Deerdra knows Gabrielle has questions, but she isn't ready to give her the answers, yet. "Mary hs quite the flower collection." "You need to stop in and see it before you go."

Xena scoffs. "Oh, now she's going to let you leave."

Gabrielle whispers. "Xena."

A tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in full millitary garb walks up behind Gabrielle. Mary beams at the sight. "Daddy, look what Deerdra brought me!"

He picks her up and examines the flower. "It's beautiful honey, but shouldn't you be getting to school?"

Mary's enthusiam dampens a bit. "Yes sir." She kisses his cheek before he sets her down. "Thank you, Deerdra and nice to meet you Gabrielle." "Hope you feel better soon." She runs off, waving as she goes. Deerdra proceeds with the introductions.

"As you can guess, this is Mary's father, Alasdair." "This is Gabrielle, The Battling Bard of Potedaia."

Alasdair nods a greeting. "It's an honor to meet you." "I hope Mary wasn't bothering you." "She can be handful."

Gabrielle is a little distracted. Xena is walking around the soldier sizing him up. "Oh, she was no bother at all."

"Good, good." "Deerdra, Lor would like to speak to you."

Deerdra frowns. "Thank you." "My brother, Lor, is in charge of security." "Alasdair is his second in command."

Gabrielle is having a hard time focusing on what Deerdra is saying. Her fever (and exhaustion) are coming back with a vengence. Her head begins to swirl and her knees buckle. She grabs hold of Deerdra's shoulder to seady herself. Deerdra wraps an arm around her waist. "Whoa, there." "It looks like your fever has caught up to you." "Socair, please take Gabrielle to the guest room and have someone notify the physician that he has a patient...and no argument from you, missy."

Gabrielle manages a weak "Not gonna give you one."

Socair gently swoops her into his arms. "Here we go, little one." And quicksteps it toward the main 'house.' (castle is more like it). Deerdra watches for a moment then dissapears into the crowd of buyers and sellers. Xena watches him as well, contemplating whether to follow him or Deerdra. Deciding Gabrielle will be safe-and wondering who this 'Lor' is- she scans the crowd for Deerdra. She spots her walking up one of the catwalk ladders and then over to a rather tall, broad-shouldered man. He is dressed as one in charge, armour, epaulets, and sword with his long flowing red hair and matching beard solidifing the effect.

"That must be Lor."

Xena is still watching them as the two speak briefly then take turns looking out at the ocean through a spyglass. Curious, Xena pops in behind Deerdra to eavesdrop, however she only catches the tailend of their conversation.

"How many does that make?"

"Seven." "Two arrived this morning after you left on your little adventure."

Deerdra shoots him a 'F- you' look. "Is the prison _that_ big?" "What do the scouts say?"

Ignoring her questions, Lor turns and scans the ocean. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he glances down at Deerdra and answers. "The scouts report nothing out of the ordinary and, yes, the prison is that big." He then turns his back on her and talks to a nearby guard, effectively ending their conversation.

Deerdra glares at the back of his head and just _seethes. _She clinches her teeth. "Just keep me informed." She stomps down the ladder and marches through the crowd. She doesn't speak to anyone and no one dares to speak to her.

Xena watches her from the catwalk. "Just one big happy family." She was going to do some more snooping until it dawns on her just where Deerdra is stomping off to. "Not in that mood you don't." "You need to cool off before you see Gabrielle."

Xena disappears from the catwalk and materializes inside the main house at the base of a set of stairs. She stands directly in Deerdra's path, arms crossed. In no time, Deerdra busts in through the main doors scowling and muttering to herself. She breezes through Xena then stops.

"I don't remember there being a draft in here." She thinks for a moment then realizes that it wasn't a draft. "Ah." "Come on, Xena, let's go check on our patient-and welcome to Lorrania." "'Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to bite her head off."

"Damn right you aren't." Xena follows her up the long, wide, stone staircase. Xena could just 'pop' into Gabrielles room, but because of Deerdra's not too friendly exchange with Lor, she wants to keep an eye on her. After seemingly to climb forever, they arrive at a narrow hallway with three doors. There's one door at the end with the other two opposite each other. Socair is standing guard in front of the door on the left.

"Any problems?"

"Nope." "No problems at all." "The physician is in with her now."

"Good." "Remember, no one else is allowed in unless I say otherwise."

Socair puffs up and answers her in an overly dramatic voice. "Do not worry, M'lady." "I shall fight till the very end to protect yon fair maiden from those who wish to do her harm." He looks at her and gives her a toothy grin.

Deerdra is and isn't amused. "Just stay on your toes, smarty."

He considers standing on his toes, but wisley reconsiders. Instead he bows as he opens the door. "Yes, my liege."

Deerdra shakes her head. "He has one line in a play and fancies himself an actor."

The bedroom isn't your typical dark and gloomy castle room. It is large but the entire room- walls, ceiling, and floor are pale grey. There is a solid tan door on the far right wall and another tan door directly across from the 'front' door. This one has a stained glass window and leads to a balcany. Gabrielle is asleep in the four poster bed dead to the world, swallowed by fluffy white down linens.

Xena smiles. "She looks like an angel on a cloud."

Deerdra echos the observation. "Wow, she looks like an angel sleeping on a cloud."

Xena starts to say something smart, but looses her train of thought. She has been having trouble concentrating these last few days, her mind gets all hazy and objects blur, and it is beginning to worry her. She doesn't know how much longer she can keep it from Gabrielle-or how to tell her. Deerdra's movement and voice bring her back into the moment.

Deerdra walks over to a slinder man standing next to the bed. The two talk in hushed tones. "Thank you, Doctor." "I'll keep a close eye on her." The doctor nods then leaves. Gabrielle rolls over and instictively reaches for Xena. The urn is on a nightstand beside the bed.

"Xena?"

Xena rushes over and holds her hand. "I"m right here, Gabrielle." "Go back to sleep." She caresses Gabby's cheek and her heart leaps. "You're burning up." Paniced, she looks over at Deerdra. "Don't just stand there, do something!"

Deerdra has been studying 'her' patient and doesn't like what she sees. She hurries over to the other side of the bed and feels Gabrielle's forehead... "You're burning up." "We may have waited to long." "I'll be right back." ...and rushes out of the room.

Xena uses her fingers to comb Gabrielle's hair out of her face. "Hang in there, Gabrielle." "Deerdra has something up her sleeve to help ."

Deerdra returns carrying a brown doctor's bag. "My mother was a master at finding just the right combination of roots and herbs to cure what ails you." She digs throuth the bag. "I should have some powder. . . Ah, here it is." She brings out a small ceramic jar. "And I'll need this as well." She pulls out a pestle and mortar then pours in a light blue powder from the jar rapping her knuckle on the bottom to make sure she has poured in every last remaining granuel. "Looks like there's just enough for your wound." She adds a little warm water then stirs, making a blue paste.

Gabrielle mumbles and and draws Xena's attention away from Deerdra. Senseing this, Deerdra quickly cuts her palm and lets a few drops of blood fall into the mixture. She stirs this new mix together then removes Gabrielles' bandage. "All righty, this won't hurt a bit." She gently applys the paste to the wound then wraps it in a clean bandage. "There, that should do it." "You're lips look a little dry." She fills a cup with some cool water then goes over to the side of the bed where Xena has been standing and pulls up a chair. "Excuse me, Xena."

Xena moves to the foot of the bed and as she does, Deerdra uses a cloth to dab water on Gabrielle's lips. Unseen by Xena, Deerdra slips a small ball of amber colored jell into Gabrielle's mouth. She rewets the cloth and places it on Gabrielle's forehead. "There now, you're going to be just fine." She pauses to admire the beautiful woman laying before her and ever so softly caressess her cheek. "Just fine." Feel Xena's eyes boring through her she knows she had better lighten things up or else Gabrielle would be leaving tomorrow, alone.

"I haven't lost a patient yet." She stands up holding the medicine bag and looks in the direction which she thinks Xena is standing. "I'm going to go and put this away and when I get back, I'd like to have a word with you, Xena."

"I'd like to have more than one with you." Xena is tempted to follow her, but she doesn't want to leave Gabrielle alone, especialy since she has no idea what Deerdra had just put on Gabrielle's arm. She glances around the room but dispite the roaring fire in the fireplace, the room is to dark to make out much. She turns her attention back to Sleeping Beauty. She feels her forehead then around the wound. "I don't know what was in that powder, but your temperature is already going down."

Deerdra breezes back into the room and immediately goes over and feels Gabrielle's forehead."Much better." She uses the cool cloth to re-moisten Gabrielle's lips then places it across her forehead. She turns and unsure where to look, just starts talking:

"Okay, Xena, no beating around the bush." She clears the lump out of her throat. "I'd like you to convience Gabrielle to let me go along with her when she leaves here for Amphipolis."

Xena crosses her arms. "And why would I do that?"

"Hear me out on this." "I know she is an excellent fighter, but the closer she gets to your family's crypt, the tougher and meaner the other fighters are going to get."

Xena still has her arms crossed. "Go on."

"She's going to need some help and as the two of you witnessed earlier, I can take care of myself."

Xena puts her hands on her hips, unconvienced. "Eliminating one coward tells me nothing of your fighting skills...so keep talking."

Deerdra does. "After all she's been through, she still has a good heart and Lord knows we could use more goodness and light in this world." "I know you have serious doubts, I would as well, but think about it." "If I was out to hurt her, I would have done it by now." "And I sure wouldn't have used up all of my healing powder on someone who I didn't want sticking around for a while." "Xena, if you do this, you have my solomn vow that no harm will come to her and that I will protect her with my life."

Xena crosses her arms again, giving Deerdra a hard words have merit but..."Actions speak louder than words, and the next few hours will speak volumes."

Deerdra waits for Xena to do...something. "I guess I won't know what you've decided until Gabrielle wakes up." "Speaking of which." She re-wets the cloth then places it back on the tuckered out bard's forehead. She then plops down it the chair next to the bed and settles in for the night. "She should be fine by morning, but until then I'm not going anywhere."

Xena glares at the unwanted company. "And neither am I."

*CONTINUED*

in

chapter three


	3. Chapter 3

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Three: "The Long Goodbye"

After an uneventful night, Deerdra slept in the chair and Xena watched, morning arrives. Gabrielle wakes up, yawns and stretches and searches for Xena. Spotting her standing at the foot of the bed, she smiles. "Morning, Xena."

"Good Morning." "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, rested." "The arm is a little stiff, though."

"Good." Xena walks over to the side of the bed then runs her fingers through Gabrielle's hair. "You had me worried there for a while."

Gabrielle sits up in bed and takes Xena's hand into hers. "Are you okay?"

Deerdra stirs, startling Gabrielle. "I'm fine." "How are you doing this morning?"

Gabrielle turns to look at Deerdra. "What?"

"You asked-oh." She stands up and stretches. "Are you hungry?"

Gabrielle grins. "Starved."

Deerdra reaches over and feels her forehead. "Fever's gone, your color is good, plus you're hungry, all positive signs." "And your arm?"

Gabrielle moves her arm around. "A little stiff, but fine."

"Excellent!" "I'll go get you some food then we can start your bath."

That perks her up. "A warm bath?"

Deerdra chuckles. "Piping hot."

Gabrielle relishes the thought of soaking in a nice warm bath. "I don't remember the last time I took a hot bath." "Thank you and thank your physician for me."

Deerdra grins. "You're welcome and I will." "I'll be back in a few."

As soon as the door closes, Gabrielle flops backwards, sinking into the pillows. "Ah, I've never slept so well in my entire life." "I wish you could feel just how soft this bed is Xena." "Xena?"

"Hm?" Xena was lost in her thoughts wondering what Deerdra's game is.

"Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking." "Nice bed, huh?"

"That's what I was talking to you about." "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." "By the way, the physician didn't heal you, she did."

"But, I remember him looking at my arm and putting salve on it ."

"That was Deerdra." "She mixed up some kind of powder and put it on your arm." "She also made sure I knew that's all she had."

"Huh." "I'll have to ask her about it." "Do you think it also helped break my fever?"

"I don't know, maybe." "I've never seen anyone recover as quick as you have."

Gabrielle smiles. "I see that part of our lives hasn't changed." "We're still running into mysterious people." "Wait, she knows that you're here?" "Can she see you, as well?" Gabrielle isn't sure she wants to share Spirit Xena with anyone. Even if that someone has saved her life, twice.

Xena also likes having their relationship kept a secret. "Yes, she knows I'm here and No, she can't see me."

"Then how..."

A soft knock on the door puts a stop to any further discussion. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other.

"Answer it."

Gabrielle answers with a curious "Come in?"

The door creaks open and it's the little girl from the village, Mary, holding a basket of white roses.

Gabrielle smiles, relieved. "Oh, hi." "Come in." "Mary, right?"

Mary is a little shy, at first. "Uh,huh." "These are for you." "I picked them myself this morning." She hands the basket to Gabrielle who takes one out and inhales the scent.

"They're beautiful, thank you." "Where in the world did you find white roses?" "Did Deerdra find these for you?"

"No ma'am!" "I picked them from the rose garden." "You can see it from your balcony."

Gabrielle whispers to Xena as she gets out of bed. "You didn't tell me there was a flower garden."

"You're just now waking up, plus I haven't left your room yet."

Gabrielle opens the double French doors and is amazed at the sight. Row after colorful row of roses. Every shade of the rainbow is represented with the odd exemption of blue. The river of color takes her breath away. "By the Gods... it's beautiful!"

"I know, and when the wind blows just right, the whole city smells like flowers." "Everyone smiles and whatever is bothering them that day just goes away." "It's like magic."

Xena raises an eyebrow at the magic comment. "And just_ where_ did these flowers come from?"

Gabrielle turns to look at Mary. "I imagine it would seem like magic." "Did Deerdra plant them all?"

"She and her brother did, in memory of their Mother and those that they've lost."

"Her brother?" "Oh, right I remember."

"Uh, huh." "You probably saw him when you first got here." "He's in charge of the soldiers."

Xena moves in behind Gabrielle. "I doubt that you did see him, being unconscious and all."

Gabrielle gives her a "Smart Alec" look.

Mary chimes in. "Oh, wait, Socair had to carry you." "Maybe you didn't see Lor." "Well, he isn't too hard to find." "He's the tallest person in Lorrania and he's real nice to everyone...except Deerdra."

"Well, family can be that way." "I'm sure it's temporary."

The light in Mary's eyes dims a bit. "I don't think so." "Lor _hates_ Deerdra and has for as long as anyone can remember."

That piques the warrior and bard's attention. "Oh?" "Why?"

"It has to do with a girl they both liked a long time ago." "If anyone brings it up, Lor gets all angry and Deerdra gets all quiet and sad." The light flickers back on in her eyes. "You should put the flowers in some water so they'll stay pretty."

The abrupt subject change throws Gabrielle for a second. "What?" "Oh,right." "They are beautiful."

Xena's back in her ear. "Quick, ask her about her visions."

"Mary, Deerdra told me that you have visions." "I bet that can be kinda scary, huh?"

Mary shrugs. "Not really." "I don't have them very often and it usually isn't about anything bad." "Well, I've gotta go." She gives Gabrielle a big hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." "One more thing." "I noticed that there aren't any blue roses." "Why is that?"

Mary shrugs. "Deerdra's tried to grow them, but each time they'd die so she gave up."

"Oh, so that's why you were so happy when she gave you that one."

"Uh, huh." "And because they won't grow here, when I saw it in my dream, I knew that Deerdra would find me one for my collection." "Well, I need to get to school."

"Thank you, again." "I'd like to come and see your collection sometime."

"Okay, but it's not really a collection as it is books." "After they dry, I put them between the pages."

"That's a great idea."

"It was Momma's idea and I have lots of books." "Bye!"

Gabrielle chuckles as Mary dashes off through the door, just missing plowing over Deerdra.

Xena tuned out as soon as they started talking about flowers. Instead, she stepped out onto the balcony to see what was so impressive. "They're pretty enough, but...huh?" While she's looking at the flowers, their colors shift, melting into each other and swirling like some kind of weird kaleidoscope. Unnerved, she takes a step back and rubs her eyes. Everything is back to normal. A little hazy, but normal. "Okay, that was odd, unless..." She looks over at Gabrielle and Mary and her heart sinks. The two aren't only hazy, but almost transparent. "I don't have much time." "The closer I get to Amphipolis..." "She sighs and bows her head. "How do I tell Gabrielle that as soon as she places my ashes in my family's crypt, I'll be gone-for good."

Her train of thought is interrupted when Mary shouts Deerdra's name. "Hi, Deerdra!" "Bye, Deerdra!"

Deerdra laughs. "Kids." "Where do they get all that energy?" "Hey, you're up!"

"Yeah, Mary brought me a basket of roses and told me about the rose garden." "I just had to see it for myself."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" "Here you go, one piping hot bowl of oatmeal garnished with apples and cinnamon."

Gabrielle takes the bowl and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Mmm, it smells good" She scoops a heaping spoon full and gives it a taste. "Um, hum, tastes good, too."

Deerdra grins. "I'm glad you like it." "Eat up and I'll start your bath."

Gabrielle has a mouthful of oatmeal. "Mumm, I can eat and soak at the same time." "Lead the way."

Deerdra smiles and shakes her head. "This way." And heads for the door to their right.

Gabrielle follows, eating as they walk. They enter another large room with the same light gray walls. Sitting smack dab in the middle of the room is a snow white marble bathtub. It has thin dark gray lines running throughout and specks of gold showered about. It isn't perfectly round. It's shape more resembles a clam shell. Polished copper pipes snake along the ceiling. One end extends up through a hole in said ceiling and at the other end is a spout, with pull chain, poised above the bathtub.

Xena smirks. "Is everything big and dramatic with her?"

Gabrielle stops eating mid bite. "Wow!" "That has to be the most beautiful bathtub I have ever seen." "Where did you find it?" She looks up and follows the piping. "And that's where the water comes out?"

Xena crosses her arms. "Let me guess, hot water, right?"

Gabrielle sure doesn't want to take a cool bath, so she asks. "Hot water?"

Deerdra grins. "Piping hot water." "We pump in water from a spring fed lake to supply the city and a furnace on the roof heats it up for everyone." "Our baths, the kitchen, the soldiers showers, even the community baths for the townspeople."

Xena can't believe that Deerdra is for real. "She can't be for real." "And that tub..."

"The entire city is provided with hot water?" "You're putting me on."

"Nope, it's true." "Just pull that chain to signal you want some water and stand back."

So she does and-nothing. She looks over at Deerdra who is smiling. "It takes a moment for the water to get down here." "But it's coming, promise."

In the meantime, Xena walks around the bath and thinks to herself. "If this was pink and shrouded in sheer fabric..."

The pipes grumble and moan and with a airy Whoosh the water shoots out and begins to fill the bath. And thus Xena's train of thought is interrupted. As she's looking at the water, just like the flowers, the distinction of pipe and water blur, each melting into to other. Curious, she reaches out to touch the water and is surprised to feel-nothing. She runs her fingers through the streaming water, fascinated at the lack of sensation. She pulls her hand away and shakes her head trying to clear her mind of the fog that is threatening to move in. "Snap out of it Xena." "Stay in the here and now."

Gabrielle shouts over the rushing water. "How do I turn it off when it gets full?"

Deerdra shouts back. "Just pull the chain again!"

She yanks on the chain and after a moment the water stops. "Wow." "Where does the water go after it drains?"

"A separate holding tank so it can cool before it's released into the irrigation ditches."

"Amazing." "Did you and your brother think this it all up?"

Deerdra laughs "Oh, no we're not that smart." "A group of Roman engineers stayed with us." "They didn't like taking cold baths so they came up the piping system and helped to put it in." "That sure was a pain."

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other. "Romans?"

Deerdra is surprised at her reaction. "Yeah, we don't judge those who come here to start over-especially if they want to atone for their past misdeeds."

"Oh, no don't get me wrong, I admire what you are doing and have done." "It's just that Xena and I have had some seriously bad run-ins with Romans and their army."

Xena chimes in. "That's an understatement."

"They're not still here, are they?"

"Oh, no." "This was a long time ago." "No one here will cause you any problems." "Subject change." "The water should be cool enough for a bath by the time you finish your breakfast." "I'll go get you a towel and a robe and a change of clothes." "I'm sure you would like to have what you're wearing washed." "The soap's by the tub." "I'll be right back."

"Yes, thank you." Gabrielle waits until she's sure Deerdra is gone before gushing to Xena. "Have you ever seen such a bath tub before?" "I mean, this whole place is unbelievable!"

"You can say that again."

"You don't trust her?"

"Not yet." "Not until I do some nosing around."

"Come on, you have to admit this is pretty great." "It's exactly the kind of place where I'd want to start over."

Xena mumbles. "Maybe you should."

"What'd you say?"

"That's just the problem." "It's too perfect."

"Xena-"

"Gabrielle, I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it." She takes a deep breath and, standing in front of her, puts her hands on either side of Gabrielle's shoulders."Gabrielle, I'm-"

Deerdra breezes into the room speaking at full volume. "Here you go!" "A big poofy robe, a soft towel, and I even found a pair of slippers!"

Deerdra's sudden appearance puts the brakes on Xena's 'confession', much to her dismay-and relief. Gabrielle, on the other hand is left hanging. "What?" "What were you going to tell me?"

Xena waves her off. "Later, when we're alone."

Deerdra is curious why she hasn't gotten a reaction to her gifts. "Gabrielle?"

"Huh?" "Oh, a robe and a towel, thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." "I was just talking to Xena."

"Oh," Her tone isn't a happy one. "I'll put these by the tub where you can reach them." "Let's take a quick look at your arm." She unwraps the bandage. "Yeah, that's healing up real nice." "How does it feel?"

Gabrielle swings her arm around. "Great, I can barely feel the wound." "Xena says you put some kind of paste on it."

"A recipe from dear old Mom." "She was a pro at concocting potions and pastes for all sorts of ailments." "And lucky you, you were the last recipient of that particular paste."

"She didn't share her recipes with you?"

"Oh, yes." "Mother taught me lots of things." "It's just that the ingredients for that particular cure aren't available here."

"Where do you come from, Deerdra?"

"A long way from Greece." "Here, let me take that empty bowl so you can get started with your bath."

"Oh, sure and thank you, for everything."

"My pleasure." "Enjoy your bath and when you're done, feel free to roam around the house and explore the grounds and the city...preferably after you get dressed." Big grin.

Gabrielle chuckles. "Not a problem ."

Xena watches as Deerdra leaves and Gabrielle undresses. "Finally!"

Gabrielle laughs. "Xena, she's just trying to be a gracious host." "What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"It can wait." Not that Xena has lost her nerve, she just doesn't want to spoil Gabrielle's bath-which she is slowly slipping into.

"Mmm, this feels so good." "So, what _do_ you make of this place, Xena?"

"It's hard to say." "I haven't had a chance to look around yet."

"I thought you were going to while I was recovering."

"I was, but Deerdra changed my plans."

"Really?" "How?"

"She never left your bedside last night."

"And I suppose you spent the night watching her."

"Of course." "We don't know anything about her or this place, which is why I'm going to find out right now." "Enjoy your bath." And, poof, she's gone.

Gabrielle shudders. "I will never get used to her doing that." She slips further down into the warm, soothing water.

Xena is out on the town square wandering among-and through- the townspeople. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary." "Smiling, happy people, no beggars or bums." "Okay, that isn't normal but I'm not picking up on any bad vibes." "No Xena, you're just talking to yourself." As she's taking in all of the sights and sounds, she catches a whiff of a very pleasant and familiar scent. "Mmm, fresh baked bread." She closes her eyes to further enjoy the smell and as she does, the din of the crowd becomes a whisper and she is enveloped by a calming and warm light that begins to pull her upwards. It would have succeeded if it weren't for one of the only two sounds that could have possibly broken her trance-the 'clang', 'clang', 'clang' of metal on metal. (The other sound being a distraught Gabrielle yelling for help). She snaps open her eyes and focuses on two court jesters play fighting while entertaining a crowd. "Just some street performers." The comfort she felt while in the trance bothers her. "Whatever is going to happen to me is happening soon." "I _have_ to get back to Gabrielle."

She reappears in the bathing room next to the tub. Gabrielle has nodded off, her head resting on her shoulder. Xena takes a moment to reflect on their life together, and to gaze upon the bathing beauty one last time.

She runs her fingers through Gabrielle's drying hair. "What's to become of you when I'm gone?" "Which path are you going to take?" "Mine or forge your own?" "Trust your heart and do what's best for you." *sigh* "I'm going to miss you, Gabrielle." "I love you." She leans over and kisses Gabrielle lightly on the lips. This wakes her up. She opens her eyes and yawns.

"Xena." "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, way to stay alert Sleeping Beauty."

"I was alert, I heard them bring my clothes back." "I just didn't hear you." "You are a spirit after all."

Xena stands up and clears her throat. "Yeah, about that."

"Hold on, I need to get out of this water." "I'm turning into a giant pink prune." She climbs out of the tub and begins to dry off.

Xena tries again. "Gabrielle, I-"

She's interrupted by a loud knock on the bathing room's door. "Now, what?"

Deerdra yells through the door. "I brought your boots back from the cobbler." "Are you still in the tub?" "You must look like a giant pink prune by now."

Gabrielle slips on the fluffy white robe and the slippers then walks into the bedroom. "That's funny." "I was telling Xena that exact same thing."

"No offense, but is she always around?"

Xena grumbles back. "I was wondering the same thing."

Gabrielle gives Xena the stink eye. "Not always, but she has gotten a little overprotective lately." The two smirk at each other. "But she did explore your city while I was in the bath."

"And what does she think of Lorrania?"

"She hasn't said, yet."

"Ah, I interrupted." "Dinner will be a little longer, so you'll still have time to do some exploring yourself." "I'll leave now so the two of you can talk."

Xena mumbles. "I'll believe that when it happens."

Deerdra heads for the door then stops. "I almost forgot."

Xena throws her hands up in exasperation.

"Mary has it in her head that you're going to go over and see her today."

"Yeah, we talked about it earlier." "Tell her I'll be there in a little bit."

"She'll be thrilled." "She loves showing off her collection." "Well, I'll see you at dinner."

Deerdra closes the door behind her and says something inaudible to Socair.

"Finally!"

"Xena."

"Well, she's always interrupting when I'm trying to talk to you."

"She's gone now." "So, tell me." "How is the city?" "Find any hidden portals leading to a Hell dimension?"

"Not funny."

Gabrielle laughs. "Sorry." "What did you find?"

"Not much." "Everyone seems genuinely happy to be here-which is odd in it's self, considering some of the cities and villages we've been through."

"That's it?" "I was expecting more, considering how long you were gone."

"How long?"

"Long enough for me to get all pruny." "Why?"

"No reason." "Look, I need to tell you something important before you go see Mary and I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

Xena's serious tone of voice alarms Gabrielle. "What?" "What's wrong?" "We're in Tartarus, aren't we?" "I knew it!" "I knew this was to good to be true." "So, Deerdra's what, one of Hades' minions?"

"No, it's nothing like that." "As a matter of fact, I think you should stay here for a while-after you and Deerdra get back from Amphipolis."

"I've already thought about coming back-wait." "Did you just say Deerdra and me?" "I thought that you didn't trust her."

"I don't, not entirely, but you're going to need some help on this trip, more than I can offer" "You saw how scared those men got when she showed up and the closer you get to Amphipolis, the more desperate the thieves are going to get-to put it nicely."

Gabrielle doesn't believe Xena's change of heart about Deerdra. "I know what this is." "This is about you not trusting in my skills as a warrior." She mocks Xena. "Oh, look at the little bard, trying so hard to be a tough warrior like me." She's trying to contain her anger now. "Well, I am a tough warrior.' "I may not have as much of a killer instinct as you, but I can take care of myself!"

She throws on the rest of her clothes and stomps toward the door.

This is so not the conversation Xena wants to have on what could be her last day. "Gabrielle!" "That's not what I meant!" "I do trust your skills!" "It's just-where are you going?"

"To look at a little girl's flower collection!" She slams the door behind her.

Xena yells back at her. "Gabrielle, wait!" "I'm leaving you!" "Gabrielle!"

She stands in the middle of the room staring at the door, hoping Gabrielle will change her mind and come back. When she doesn't, Xena's heart doesn't just break, it shatters and a tear slowly rolls down her cheek. "Goodbye, Gabrielle."

*CONTINUED*

in

chapter four


	4. Chapter 4

"The End Is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Four: "Dreams"

Gabrielle breezes past Socair giving him a start. He heard her one-sided argument and isn't sure if he should stop, follow, or let her be. He chooses the latter. Deerdra's orders _were_ to let her explore Lorrania on her own-in her right mind or not.

She rushes outside and ends up in the middle of the towns' square. Still reeling from her argument with Xena, she feels the need to go... somewhere. She hurries through the crowd, politely shoving people out of her way. She ducks through an iron gate and-silence. It's the rose garden. A gentle breeze blows off the ocean causing the flowers to dance. Gabrielle closes her eyes and slowly inhales, filling her lungs with perfumed sea air.

Meanwhile, word gets back to Deerdra about Gabrielle's hasty exit so she sets out to look for her. She finds her in the garden going through the slow, rhythmic motions of Tai Chi and embracing the sun's healing rays. Her movements make the faded dragon tattoo on her back appear to be dancing along with her. Deerdra had never seen anything so beautiful. Not wanting to disturb her, she turns to leave.

"You don't have to go."

Deerdra faces her. "I don't want to interrupt."

"You didn't." "I was just enjoying the peace and quiet."

"I understand." "I come here quite often." "So...did Xena tell you what she thinks of our little village?"

Gabrielle isn't in the mood to talk about Xena. "Did you say that you've read my scrolls?"

Deerdra rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah, well, that was kind of a lie to get you to trust me."

That disappoints the young bard. "Oh." "Then how do you know so much about Xena and me?"

"It's Xena, word gets around." "Plus we had a man staying with us who was chock full of stories about you two." "He made himself out to be the hero to impress the ladies, but I knew." "There was no way that the guy wearing the pointed hat with a round metal thing strapped to his chest was the one who did all the things in those stories."

Gabrielle perks up. "A pointy hat with straw lining?"

"Yeah."

"Joxer!" "You knew Joxer?" "What was her doing here?" "And how on earth did he find this place?"

"Socair found him passed out in the maze and brought him up here to dry out." "He kept mumbling about having to find Ares and where he took you and Xena."

Gabrielle eyeballs Deerdra. "That was over 20 years ago."

She explains, sort of. "The women in my family age at a slow pace." "He was a sweet man." "Heart-broken over losing you." "After we were alone, he told me the truth."

Gabrielle looks down, somber. "Yeah, I miss him too."

Deerdra puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. She looks up at Deerdra. "What truth?"

"That it was you who defeated Bacchus, you who stood up to Callisto numerous times, and it was you who took on Ares and Dahak and survived."

Gabrielle blushes at the misplaced praise. "That wasn't me, either."

Deerdra holds Gabrielle by the shoulders and looks directly into her eyes. "You died and defended Heaven from invading demons-that_ was _you." "You're not given enough credit for all that you've done." "Xena didn't do all of those things by herself."

That's just the boost that she needed. To bad Xena wasn't the one heaping on the praise. "Thank you, Deerdra."

"It's the truth." "And I'm very glad that his descriptions of you were true." She gazes into Gabrielle's eyes and smiles. Gabrielle blushes again. Not wanting to make the moment even more awkward, Deerdra changes the subject. "Mary is looking for you."

"Oh!" "It completely slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about it." "She knows that grown-ups have things to do." "If you still want to go, I'll take you there, unless you think you can find her house on your own."

"You had better take me." "I don't even know how I got here."

Mary is standing outside of her house clutching a leather bound book trying to see around the crowd. She can hardly contain her excitement when she spots Gabrielle and Deerdra. She's grinning from ear to ear as she rushes up to Gabrielle and gives her a big hug. "You came!"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, there's just so much to see here."

"That's okay, you're here now." She takes hold of Gabrielle's hand and begins to lead her into the house.

"Wait a moment, Mary." "Aren't you coming, Deerdra?"

"No, you go ahead." She chuckles "I'll see you at dinner."

Gabrielle wonders what's so funny as she sits next to Mary who places the book on her lap. "This is very nice leather work." "Did your father make it?"

"No, Deerdra had it made."

"Here in Lorrania?"

"No, whenever I need a book, she goes away and when she comes back she has a new one."

"Do you know where she goes?"

"Uh,uh." "Nobody wonders where she goes-except Lor."

The sun is lowering its self below the horizon when Gabrielle walks into the dinning room. She pulls out a chair and plops down, crossing her arms on the table then resting her head on them.

Deerdra comes in from the kitchen and chuckles. "You made it!"

Gabrielle gives her a dirty look. "You could have warned me." "She must have twenty books in her collection."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"I was surprised all right." "I like Mary, but-."

"I know." "That many flowers in one sitting can be a bit much." "Are you hungry?"

"Famished!" "But before we eat, Mary said that you get the books for her." "Where?"

"Oh, I know some people." "You can wash up in that room behind you and I'll go fix our plates." She ducks back into the kitchen, avoiding any further questioning.

Gabrielle returns to a heaping plate of roast beef, cooked carrots, potatoes, fresh baked bread and a tall mug of ale to wash it all down.

"Wow!"

"You said you were hungry."

They proceed to dig in. "Mmm, everything just melts in my mouth." "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My Mother, but I didn't fix this meal." "Some women from the village did."

"Of course, you have servants."

"Oh, no." "I don't want people waiting on me." "Several women in the village use my kitchen to cook for their families." "And since I have a guest, they made a little extra."

"You're all alone here?"

"For the most part." "The soldier's quarters are at the other end, but they have everything they need so they don't come up here." "I know that it seems like a waste of space, but when we throw a party, boy howdy does this place jump!"

"It's hard to believe that all this is for real." She takes a bite. "But Xena didn't find..." She remembers their argument and her stomach knots up. She puts her fork down and stares at her plate.

Deerdra takes note. "Something wrong with your food?" "I can get you another plate."

"Oh,no, the food's amazing." "It's just-Xena and I had an argument and I kinda stormed out before we could resolve it."

"I noticed that you had been crying earlier." "I can leave so the two of you can make up." "She _is _here, isn't she?" Her question oozes with contempt.

Gabrielle is to upset to notice her tone of voice. "No, I haven't seen her since we argued."

"She's probably giving you two some space so you can cool off then talk it out." "Would I be overstepping if I asked what you argued about?"

"You." "We argued about you going with me to Amphipolis."

"Don't be mad at her." "It was my idea."

"Don't tell me that _you_ don't think I can handle myself either."

"I have no doubt that you can." "I just think that at some point in your trip, you're going to need some extra muscle." "That's where I come in." "I have quite the reputation."

Gabrielle wonders 'a reputation for what?' but, not wanting to spoil a good thing, she doesn't ask. "Those men were pretty afraid of you." She sighs, the weight of the day's events wearing on her. "Maybe it would be a good idea." "I'll apologize and then discuss it with Xena tomorrow." Hoping to spot Xena eavesdropping, she scans the room. Not seeing her makes her heart sink. "When she isn't here, I feel so alone." Gabrielle sniffles and tries not to cry.

Deerdra walks over, hugs her from behind, and whispers in her ear. "You're not alone." "You're going to come back here with me." She gives her a not to tight squeeze. "You're going to be okay."

Gabrielle nods an okay. "I'm sorry I ruined your dinner."

"Don't apologize." "I understand." "Why don't you go on up to bed." "Xena's bound to be there when you wake up and the two of you can straighten things out."

Gabrielle stands up and off to the side of Deerdra. "Yeah, I am pretty tired." "I am sorry about dinner."

"Don't worry about it." "We'll just have leftovers tomorrow-and the day after that."

Gabrielle manages a smile. "See you tomorrow."

As the pooped bard ascends the stairs, Deerdra yells out. "Don't sleep in, we're having roast beef for breakfast!"

Gabrielle shakes her head and laughs. "Good night, Deerdra!"

Standing in the cavernous room all by herself, Deerdra feels a twinge of sadness. "Good night, Gabrielle."

Breakfast time and Deerdra is at the dinning room table about to chow down on a roast beef sandwich. Before she can take another bite, Gabrielle comes running down the stairs with a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Good Morn-"

"She's gone!"

"Who?"

"Xena." "I woke up and she wasn't there." "I even called out to her and she didn't answer."

"Maybe she was more upset than you realized and went off to haunt someone else."

"No, something's wrong." "She wouldn't miss an opportunity to hear me admit I was wrong."

"Let's not assume the worst." "Doesn't she have a daughter?"

"Eve."

"She could be talking to her and lost track of time." "She'll be here." "Remember, this is Xena we're talking about." "The entire Roman army couldn't keep her away from you."

"You're right!" "Something_ is_ wrong!"

"Gabrielle, that's not-"

Gabrielle has worked herself into a panic. "You don't understand!" "I can't feel her!" "Even when she was off exploring the city, I could feel her heart beating." "Okay, maybe it wasn't her heart, but I could feel her." She places her hand over her heart. "In here." "And now I feel...nothing."

"I don't know what to say." "I don't have any experience with spirits."

Gabrielle remembers the tail end of her and Xena's argument which only adds to her anxiety. "By the gods, that's what she meant." "She said that she was leaving me but I thought, and now..." Her voice trails off and she chokes back a wave of tears.

Deerdra wraps her arms around her. "Shh, you don't know that for sure." "You know, now would be the perfect time for Mary to come running in all excited about a dream she had of you and Xena."

They stop, look at each other, then look over at the door. No Mary.

Deerdra chuckles. "I guess that only happens in the stories." Then she has a flash of hope. "I don't know about these things, maybe someone here does." "I can ask around."

Gabrielle backs off and wipes away her tears. "Okay, let's go."

Deerdra glances back at her half eaten sandwich. To finish eating or spend the day helping a beautiful woman? "No time like the present." They head for the door and are nearly run over by Mary.

"I saw her!" "At least I think I saw her."

Deerdra kneels down in front of her. "Who did you see?"

"That woman you told me about." "The one Gabrielle lost." "I saw her in a dream last night."

Deerdra looks up at Gabrielle. "This would be funny if it weren't so serious."

Gabrielle's heart leaps at the thought. _Could it be true_? She takes a breath to calm down. "What did you see, Mary?"

"You handed that shiny round thing to a tall woman with long black hair."

Gabrielle's heat races. "Did she take it from me?"

"Yes, and then you hugged."

"By the gods, she's alive." "Xena's alive!"

Deerdra's confused. "Because she took the chakram from you?"

"Because she couldn't before." "She can't touch anything outside of the spirit world-except me."

"Okay, Xena's alive somewhere." "Now we have to find out where." "What else did you see in your dream, Mary?" "Other people, water, trees?"

Mary scrunches up her face trying picture the dream. "Hmm...trees!" "Lots and lots of trees." "So many, they blocked out the sun." "They looked kind of funny too." "Their bark was real dark, almost black."

"And how about Gabrielle and Xena?" "Where were they?"

"There weren't any trees where they were standing." "It was flat and sort of rocky."

Gabrielle joins in on the guessing game. "That sounds like we're on top of a mountain."

Deerdra continues massaging Mary's memory. "Anything else?" "Was it night or day?"

Mary thinks. "It was day." "Sunrise, I think." "Oh!" "And I heard a bunch of dogs barking and yelping." "They sounded pretty far away, though."

"Interesting." "Thank you, Mary." "Will you find Lor and tell him that I would like to see him?" "Gabrielle and I are going on a little trip."

Mary perks up. "Okay!" "I hope you find her!" "Have a safe trip!" She leaves just as fast as she came in.

"I gather you know where she was talking about?"'

"Yep, there's only one place that I know of where the trees are that dark and that dense." "The Black Forest in Germania."

"Germania?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Xena took care of all Grindls that may have been in the area."

"That's not what concerns me." "It's just so far away."

"Not so far if you go by boat and sail around to France and then ride up to the forest."

"That sounds great, but what about Argo?" "Xena's going to want to see her."

"My boat's big, but it isn't that big." "Argo'll still be here waiting for her." "It's not like Lorrania's going to disappear without me."

"In that case-let's go!"

"Hold on." "I need to talk to a few people first and have to boat stocked."

"Of course, sorry." "You do what you need to do and I'll go pack my things."

She hustles up the stairs but stops mid-stride at the booming voice of a man whose words drip with sarcasm. "You sent for me?"

She creeps back down to the landing and sees a giant of a man standing just inside of the doorway. He looks impatient and angry. Deerdra chastises him anyway.

"I'll thank you not to be an ass in front of my guest." "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for awhile."

He sneers. "Paying another visit to those island girls, are you?"

Deerdra marches over to him and gets right in his face, practically growling the words at him "I'm going to Germania with Gabrielle to help her find and bring Xena back." "It is not a vacation."

He clenches his fists and glowers down at her. He begins to say something smart but remembers that they are not alone. He looks around and spots Gabrielle on the stairs. She gives him a timid wave.

"Hi, we haven't met." "I'm Gabrielle."

He walks over to her and takes her hand giving it a gentlemanly kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Lor." "I understand that you've been ill."

She's a little thrown by his change of attitude. "Um, yeah, yes, I was, but I'm fine now-thanks to Deerdra." "She took real good care of me."

"I'm sure she did." He glances back at Deerdra. "I hope you have a safe and productive trip." "I'm looking forward to meeting this Xena I've heard so much about."

"Thank you." "I'm sure Xena will want to meet you too."

He bows and kisses her hand again. He turns and leaves without so much as throwing a sneer in Deerdra's direction. She takes a long, deep breath and slowly exhales.

"Okay, he'll tell all of the necessary people and they'll get the boat ready for us." "And no, I don't want to talk about it."

Gabrielle smiles. "Never even entered my mind."

"Good, then in that case-" she puts her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders- "let's bring Xena home."

*CONTINUED*

in

chapter five


	5. Chapter 5

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Five: "The Journeys Begin"

Whilst Gabrielle prepares to go on her quest, Xena begins a journey of her own.

Xena rolls over and mumbles. "Gabrielle." Not quite awake, it takes her a moment to realize that something is different. She opens her eyes and sees that she has been enveloped by some type of fog. Except there is no moisture in this fog. Her fighting instincts kick in propelling her to her feet. Everywhere she looks is white, even the kimono she is now wearing is pure white. "What the...?" "I'm obviously not in Hades, so where am I?"

A familiar voice obscured by the fog answers her question. "Everywhere and Nowhere."

Xena looks in the direction in which she thinks the voice came. A slim form materializes before her. "Akimi?" "What is this place?" "Did you bring me here?"

Akimi smiles that sweet, disarming smile of hers. "You look beautiful, Xena." "I missed you."

"I missed you too but, what's going on?" "Where are we?"

"Where spirits such as yours wait to find out if they will be permitted to cross over."

"Akimi, I've been dead before, up in Heaven even, and it was nothing like this." "Who is making this decision, anyway?"

"In your case, the villagers of Higuchi."

"The villagers?" "But, I'm not from Japa."

"No, you most definitely are not, but because you gave up your life for them, they will be allowed to decide your fate."

"Why now?" "Why not wait until Gabrielle arrives at Amphipolis?"

"The time to bring you back is quickly approaching." "Gabrielle will have one opportunity and that is all."

"You mean, it's possible for me to return to Gabrielle?" "Flesh and blood and not a ghost?"

"Yes, if you so choose."

"I don't understand." "You told me that I needed to stay dead so that the villagers would be able to cross over."

"Yes, what I told you was the truth at that time, but that truth has changed."

"Why?" "What's changed?"

"One from your world has come here to plead for your return and to take your place."

"Who would...?" Xena's heart sinks. There is only one person she knows of who would make such a sacrifice. She panics and grabs Akimi by the shoulders. "Tell me it isn't Gabrielle!" "Tell me she isn't going to sacrifice herself for me!"

Akimi answers her calm as a cucumber. "I cannot tell you who it is, but I can tell you that it is not Gabrielle." "It is necessary for her to stay in your world so she can return you to your earthly form." "She is safe." "Come, I will show you."

She takes Xena's hand and leads her through the fog. Xena looks around trying to get her bearings, but the fog is so thick, if Akimi wasn't holding her hand, she'd never know that she was beside her. They don't walk far before the fog dissipates, revealing what appears to be a grassy field. In the middle of the field is a glass bowl half filled with water and perched on a golden stand. Akimi leads Xena over to the bowl. "Look." Xena does and sees Gabrielle standing near the bow of a boat, the wind gently tousling her hair. She is staring out at the water lost in thought. Deerdra is behind her steering the boat and enjoying the view.

Akimi explains. "Through this water you will be able to watch Gabrielle on her quest to return you to her."

"So, Gabrielle knows what to do?"

"Not yet, but she is with the one who will help her in finding out."

Xena clenches her teeth. "Deerdra." "Does she need to be there?"

"Oh, yes!" "Without her, Gabrielle will most assuredly fail."

"Gabrielle is pretty smart, she can figure out things on her own."

"Yes, but Deerdra speaks the language and knows the area." "She will be able to find the one who will tell them what needs to be done."

"Which is?"

"I am not allowed to tell you any more." "You must wait and see what happens." "This is Gabrielle's journey." "She must prove her worthiness before you will be allowed to return."

"So this is a test."

"Yes." "Her success or failure will depend on how well she uses the skills that you have taught her."

Xena puffs up with pride. "Then I'm as good as home."

Akimi remains coy. "We shall see."

Gabrielle is standing on the bow of the boat,the wind softly blowing her hair, lost in thought. Deerdra is behind her steering away from Lorrania's dock where four ships are moored with a fifth one almost sea ready, all five are for evacuation purposes only. "Dinar for your thoughts."

"Huh?"

"I was telling you that we just passed Lemnos." "Where were you just now?"

"Oh, sorry." "I was thinking about Xena."

"I thought as much." "We're coming up on Lesbos now." "Have you ever been there?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's beautiful." "I'll have to take you after we get back-when Sapho is in residence, that is."

"I almost got to hear her read her poetry, but Xena and I missed her by one day." "Xena did have her write a poem for me for my birthday."

"Your own special poem, nice." "About how your green eyes sparkle in the sunlight, no doubt."

Gabrielle blushes, "It was sweet," then changes the subject. "How fast are we going?"

Deerdra smiles. "It looks to be about thirty knots." She teases. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Just eager to find out if what Mary saw could be true."

"We'll be there in no time-if the winds are favorable." She looks to the sky. "And I think they will be _very_ favorable."

Night falls and they drop anchor to get some shut-eye. At least, Deerdra is in bed. Gabrielle has tip-toed back onto the deck and is starring at the stars. "Xena, where are you?" "I hope that you can hear me because I want to apologize for stomping out on you." "I realize now that you were trying to say goodbye." "I don't know, maybe part of me knew and that's why I got so mad." "Ever since we met, you've been training me for this day, the day I fill your shoes." "Problem is, they're too big for me." "I'll try, no one can take your place." "I am getting pretty tired, though." "Tired of all the fighting, of constantly being on guard, of not knowing who to trust." "I don't know, maybe I just need to have some fun, to be silly and laugh." "It seems like forever since I laughed." She sighs and closes her eyes, taking in the stillness of the evening air. "Come back to me, Xena." "I miss you so much, I hurt inside." "My life won't be the same without you in it."

"Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle spins around. "Xena!" She rushes over, hugs her hard then gives her a nice warm kiss. As they part, she realizes that she's made a huge mistake.

"Oh my gosh, Deerdra!"

Embarrassed, Gabrielle quickly backs away and nearly falls overboard.

"Whoa there, hot lips." "It's a little late for a swim."

"I am so sorry." "I thought..."

"Hey, no need to explain." "You can kiss me anytime."

This doubles Gabrielle's embarrassment, so Deerdra plays it up.

"I understand." "You were thinking about someone you care about." "It's probably been a long time since you've seen Draco." "You two were married after all."

"What?" "Draco?"

Deerdra bursts out laughing. "Gotcha!" "I know you were married to Perdicus." "Had you going, though."

Gabrielle playfully punches her in the arm. "You rat."

"I had to do something, you were about to apologize yourself right off the boat."

"I know." "I just thought...sorry."

"Don't be." "You miss her, I understand."

Gabrielle doesn't want to talk about Xena right now. She clears her throat. "Perdicus, wow." "I had a What If moment about him the other day." "What If Callisto hadn't killed him after our wedding day."

Deerdra considers this for a moment. "Oh, you would be happy for a while but you'd start to miss Xena and end up leaving him to go and find her."

"Yeah, you're probably right." "Our souls are intertwined." "So, is she your What If?"

"Who?"

"The young woman who came between you and your brother."

"How did...?" "Oh." "Mary."

"Don't be angry with her." "I asked what was going on between you and Lor." "Why he is so bitter toward you?"

Deerdra turn away and looks out over the ocean. She tenses up, clenching the railing in a death grip.

Gabrielle walks over and gently touches her shoulder. "I'm sorry." "Mary said you didn't like to talk about it."

Deerdra bows her head and sighs. "No, I'll tell you about her." "Her name was Stephany."

She faces Gabrielle. "It all started after Lor and I witnessed and survived the slaughter of our entire family by a band of nameless thugs who, by the way, are no longer with us." "We were devastated...and very angry."

"We took a couple of horses and tore through the countryside going from village to village and beating the crap out of anyone who challenged us, usually the local bullies." "The people were grateful and gave us things." "We accepted what they offered then took whoever and whatever we wanted." She sighs and slumps her shoulders.

"It got to the point where they couldn't tell the difference between the bad guys and Lor and me."

So far, Gabrielle isn't shocked by Deerdra's story. It seems as though everyone she has known has had a dark past. She is curious to know one thing. "Did you ever kill an innocent?"

Deerdra flinches at the question. "Not on purpose."

That's not the answer Gabrielle wanted to hear, but again, she's not surprised.

Deerdra tries to explain. "When I fight, I loose myself." "Faces blur, time stands still, and all I feel is anger." "Needless to say, Lor was the level headed one." "Our marauding ways came to a screeching halt the moment we 'saved' the village of Emmaline."

Gabrielle nods. "She was there."

"Yes." "While we were fighting off the raiders, one of them got in a lucky shot and Lor's leg was injured." "It wasn't life threatening, but he wasn't able to ride." "And since our reputation preceded us, we were allowed to stay...in an old decrepit barn, way outside of the village, and with no contact of said villagers."

"You can't blame them for being cautious."

"I didn't." "I was as eager as they were for us to leave." "A local priest came by every day and tended to Lor's wound." "He'd normally come by himself but one day, he brought her."

"Stephany."

"I tell you, the moment she walked in the door, time-and my heart-stopped." "She looked like an angel." "Her hair was long and curly and she was wearing a white flowing dress." "Unfortunately, she was also having the same affect on Lor."

"Ah, jealousy." "It's torn so many lives apart." "Is that what happened with you and Lor?"

"I wish it was something that simple." "She started coming by instead of the priest." "I'd hang around and try to impress her which angered Lor." "She loved all the attention we gave her, but I knew she favored him over me."

"So, you were the jealous one?"

"No, I was disappointed but happy for Lor, this being his first love and all." "However, the longer we stayed, the more restless I became." "I was just itching for a fight." She chuckles. "You should have seen the men scatter when I entered the tavern." She pauses, relishing the memory. Her smile fades as she continues.

"Eventually, Lor's wound healed and we were ready to move on." "Somehow Stephany convinced her father to let her come with us." "Why is beyond me." "But, what Stephany wanted, Stephany got." "She did ask one thing of us, to not kill anyone-ever." "Have you ever tried fighting off a band of thugs and not kill any of them, even by accident?"

Gabrielle thinks back on all of the fights she has been in. "It is difficult but not impossible." "You have to be creative and show restraint." "As long as we're talking warlords and not an actual war, that is." "It sounds like she was trying to reform you."

"I think that was her argument to convince her father, that she could change us, to have us fight for the good."

"It looks like she had some success." "You only killed one man out of three when we met."

"Lor changed, but it took her death to change me."

Now Gabrielle understands Deerdra's heavy heart. "Oh."

"I tried, I truly tried." "But my anger would build up after every fight." "It felt like I had a hot, heavy weight pressing against my chest and if I didn't get it off soon, I would burst." "Then one night..." She clears her throat. "Then one night, I blew."

"Oh, Deerdra."

"Stephany started feeling poorly, so we set up camp out in the middle of nowhere." "Just a campfire and her tent surrounded by grassy hills." "Lor and I took turns tending to her, but she kept getting worse." "And before you ask, No, I didn't have my potion bag."

"People get sick all the time, Deerdra." "You can't save them all."

"The illness isn't what killed her, Gabrielle." "I was standing outside one evening and thought I heard the clanking of metal, like during a sword fight." "I asked Lor if he heard it and he said no." "I chalked it up to the ale I had drank that was given to us from the last village we were in." "That maybe it had gone bad." "But the longer I stood there, the louder the fighting got and I started to hear men shouting." "Lor swore he couldn't hear it." "I thought I was loosing my mind." "Then it happened."

She closes her eyes and thinks back to that fateful night:

_Deerdra is outside of Stephany's tent, pacing. She ducks inside to check on her and her heart sinks. The once vibrant, young woman was now pale and emaciated. Her eyes are closed as Deerdra kneels beside her and takes her hand. Stephany opens her eyes and one look tells her that something is terribly wrong. "What's troubling you, love?"_

_"It's that infernal battle I keep hearing."_

_"Lor has reassured me that there is not a battle going on." "You're just tired, sweet." "Come, lay down and rest."_

_"I can't sleep with all that-can't you hear it?" She jumps to her feet. "They're right outside!" She dashes out of the tent._

_"Deerdra, wait!" _

"I didn't listen." "I ran out of there like my pants were on fire." "Lor tried to stop me, but it was no use." "I could smell the blood and the sweat mixed in with freshly turned dirt." "I could feel the cold steel blade in my hands along with the recoil of every blow." "My blood was racing and my heart was pounding." "I tore through the field and scrambled up an embankment and there they were." "A hundred men fighting, illuminated by a large bonfire."

"Had you noticed a large fire before?"

"No, but at that point, reason and common sense were strangers to me."

"I raised my sword and yelled as I ran down the hill." "Someone yelled 'Death to all Romans!' "That's when I saw the uniforms." "Before I knew it, I had sliced and diced my way into their base camp." "I saw that a lamp was on in the general's tent, so I crept up to the tent's flap and had my dagger ready to strike." "When I ducked in, he was lying on a bed and looked very ill." "I chuckled then said, 'Feeling poorly, are we?' 'How about I put you out of your misery?' "Just as he turned and looked at me, I raised the dagger over my head and whispered 'Victory.' "He held up his hand and yelled 'Deerdra!' "I plunged the dagger into his chest then the room started to spin." "I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was standing over Stephany." "She was covered in blood and my dagger was buried into her chest." "I stood there confused and horrified wondering what in the world was going on." "I kneeled beside her bed and tried to say something, but words failed me." "With her last bit of strength, she took my hand and whispered 'I forgive you.'

Deerdra clears her throat to ward off the tears. Gabrielle doesn't know what to say.

She finishes up her story. "The rest is a blur." "Lor burst in, saw the dagger and Stephany, and then beat me to a pulp." "When I came to, he was gone and has hated me ever since."

"By the gods, Deerdra." "I'm so sorry." She gives her a big hug. "How...why did it happen?"

"I assumed someone tampered with the ale but I found out much later that Discord and Strife were playing games."

"Why?" "Well, that was a stupid question." "Why did the gods do anything?"

"You know them." "Boredom, jealousy, because they can."

"How did you find out?"

"Would you believe the Goddess of War herself came down and apologized."

"Athena apologizing to a mortal?" "She must have had an ulterior motive to even care."

"She wanted to recruit me into her army." "I told her I had had enough fighting and she eventually left." "I tell you, Xena did the world a favor by killing Discord and Strife." "I owe her one or in this case, two." "So, that's my sob worthy What If." "Now back to you."

"What about me?"

"Is Xena's death another one of your What Ifs?"

"But what if I had went ahead and poured her ashes into the fountain?" "She'd be here instead of-wherever."

"True, but you would've ticked off Xena and had a bunch of angry spirits haunting you for the rest of your life."

Gabrielle sighs. "You're right." "I just miss her, that's all."

Deerdra put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder and holds her tight. "Those darn What If's." "All they're good for is to keep you up at night and prevent your heart from healing." "There is one thing about Xena's death that bothers me, though."

"What?"

"The village burning to the ground wasn't entirely her fault, yet she's the one who gets punished." "It doesn't seem right."

"I didn't agree with her decision either, but I understood why she did it so I honored her wishes, no matter how much it hurt."

"I get that part, but these spirits sound pretty self righteous to me."

Gabrielle's face lights up. "That's it!" "That's why she's going to be allowed to come back!" "They realize their part in the destruction of Higuchi and are going to let Xena return."

Deerdra chuckles at her optimism.

"What?" "It's possible."

"It is possible and according to Mary, probable, but it's also a What If."

"Wow, that didn't even occur to me."

Deerdra tries her hand at being optimistic. "Maybe it's a What If that we can actually make happen."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"We'll soon find out."

*CONTINUED*

in

chapter six


	6. Chapter 6

"The End is the Beginning"

Chapter Six: "Questions"

by

Wilbur

[My apologies to the readers who are fluent in German]

Xena is standing over the glass bowl watching the drama between Gabrielle and Deerdra play out. She does not like what she is hearing. "She knows too much." "There's no way she got all of that information from Joxer." "And her seeing her family killed then going off getting revenge sounds too much like Callisto."

Akimi just smiles. "Gabrielle is safe." "Deerdra has fallen in love with her and will not harm her."

"Yeah?" "Look what happened to the last woman she loved."

"That was not her fault." "She was made to believe something that was not true." "As have you in the past."

Xena concedes that point. "I suppose." "Wait a minute." "Ares, Discord, and that bathtub just screams Aphrodite." "It all makes sense now." "She's in with the Olympian Gods, isn't she?"

Akimi remains silent, letting Xena rant.

Xena begins to pace back and forth in front of the crystal bowl. Her nerves and fears are getting the best of her. "Is Ares behind all of this?" "His way of converting Gabrielle over to his side?" "Or maybe his twisted way of bringing us back together?" Panic leaps up and grabs her by the throat. She whirls around and grabs Akimi by the shoulders. "Tell me Deerdra isn't taking Gabrielle to the forest to kill her!"

Akimi doesn't bat an eye. "Ares did not send Deerdra to harm Gabrielle." "As I have said, she is safe." "Be patient, all will be revealed in time."

Xena growls. "She had better be." She walks over to the bowl then casts a suspicious eye at Akimi. "If it's not Ares then, is this your doing?"

Akimi's polite smile never wanes, but she is starting to loose some of her patience. She sighs. "Gabrielle-"

"Is safe, I know." She grips the sides of the bowl. "It's just difficult watching her go through all of this and not being able to help." She bows her head not to look at the water but rather to think. "Is what Gabrielle said true?" "Do the spirits of Higuchi feel guilty and want to send me back?"

"No." "They still feel you are solely responsible for their deaths." "However, there are some among them who believe that a better way for you to redeem yourself is for you to go back and continue fighting for the greater good."

"Maybe, I just hate feeling so helpless."

Akimi takes Xena's hands into hers. "Believe in Gabrielle and have faith in her decisions." "She had an amazing teacher, trust that she was an excellent student."

"You're right." "I'm sorry." "It's just frustrating."

Akimi lightly brushes Xena's cheek. "I understand." They smile at one another then embrace. Akimi pulls away. "They have arrived at their first destination." She takes Xena by the hand. "Come and see." They look into the bowl and see Gabrielle and Deerdra splashing around on a beach. "Their journey begins."

A new day finds Gabrielle and Deerdra splashing ashore a tree lined beach. The two of them are soaking wet as they had to swim ashore because their boat has gotten stuck on a sandbar and is listing to the left. Gabrielle has Xena's war clothes and urn in a leather bag and is now going through it making sure everything is okay. She looks madder than a wet hen. Deerdra, on the other hand is laughing her ass off.

"I cant' believe you thought I was going to crash our boat because of that siren!"

"It wasn't funny!" "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry." "I was only having some fun with you." "But, boy, you should have seen your face!"

Gabrielle picks up a blob of seaweed and throws it at Deerdra hitting her smack dab in the face. The seaweed sticks for a minute then slowly slides down her chin, this makes her laugh even harder and after a bit, so does Gabrielle.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Gabrielle, still laughing, nods 'yes' and walks over and picks a strand of seaweed out of Deerdra's hair.

Deerdra runs her fingers through her hair to double check for more. "Just for that, smarty pants, you can gather some wood for the fire."

In no time at all, they are sitting around a roaring fire drying off and warming up.

"How are you feeling, Gabrielle?" "Anxious?"

"Anxious and nervous." "What if we can't-"

"Uh, uh." "No What If's, remember?"

"Right." "Only positive thoughts." "We WILL bring Xena home."

"Thata girl." Deerdra stands and brushes the sand off of her behind. "I don't know about you, but I'm well done." "Ready to go?"

Gabrielle stands and does the same. "Ready as I'll ever be." "Say, what's that on your shirt?"

Deerdra looks down. "Where?"

Gabrielle puts her finger on her shirt. "Right there." Then clips the tip of Deerdra's nose, laughing 'gotcha.'

"Funny." "What no bucket of fish guts?"

"How do you know about-?"

"It's getting late, we'd better go."

Gabrielle picks up the satchel and helps to put out the fire, but as curiosity and suspicion creep up her spine, she becomes uneasy about Deerdra.

They follow a foot path leading through the forest and to a dirt road walking in silence as they go. It isn't hard for Deerdra to sense Gabrielle's discomfort.

"I enjoy the sounds of nature just as much as the next person, but your nickname is Gabby for a reason." "What's bothering you?"

Gabrielle stops walking and turns to face Deerdra, looking her straight in the eyes. "How do you know so much about Xena and me." "And don't say Joxer or that word gets around." "Only two other people know about the fish guts, and your not one of them."

Deerdra doesn't like being confronted in this way, even if it is by a beautiful blonde. She sits her temper so as to not give away any secrets. "Well, word does get around about you two." "However, I'm also friendly with Aphrodite."

A warning flag goes up. "How friendly?"

"She comes to visit me when she gets bored and she couldn't wait to tell me about the mini Aphrodite, the young woman Genia." "And, yes, she mentioned the fish gag." "See, nothing sinister." "Just a goddess and her ego."

Gabrielle feels terrible. "I'm sorry." "After all I've been through I must be getting paranoid."

"Don't worry about it." "I'd feel the same way if I were in your boots." "I just don't want you to ever be afraid to ask me something, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." "Now let's pick up the pace before we loose the daylight."

They walk a short way up the road and come across a house set back away from the road. An older man is working in his garden.

"Hold up, Gabrielle." "Let me try out my German." "I'll ask him how far to the next village." "Guten Tag, Herr!"

"Guten Tag, Fraulein!"

"Wie Fern zu der nachst dorf?" ( "How far to the next village?")

"Gerecht uber der nachst hugel, flaum an der tal." ("Just over the next hill, down in the valley.")

"Danke schon."

Gabrielle has no idea what was just said, but she knows not to ask until they are out of earshot.

"Well?"

"He said it's over the next hill."

"Did you ask about a seer or the Black Forest?"

"No, I don't want too many people to know why we're here in case Xena has enemies in the area."

"He seemed friendly enough."

"Then why is he still watching us?"

"Oh, I don't know." "Two women, alone, walking through the forest." "Doesn't sound odd to me."

"Maybe, but let's stay on guard." "I don't want to go getting into any more trouble than we have to."

"No arguments here."

Xena watches as Gabrielle and Deerdra enter a small village nestled among the forest then walk into a building with a sign that reads: 'Eat, Sleep, Ride.'

She turns away to talk Akimi. "She isn't telling Gabrielle the whole truth." "I can buy the Aphrodite story, but there's more to it-and her." "Just how close was she to the Olympian gods?"

"The two of you have more in common than you know."

"Then tell me!" "Why all the secrecy if I'm just going to find out anyway?"

"So you can gain something you are missing." "Patience and trust."

"That's just great." "While I'm up here learning patience and trust, Gabrielle is down there with a woman who may or may not be working for the gods and going off on a journey that may or may not bring me back." "These spirits of yours are really grating on my nerves."

Akimi tries to calm Xena's grated nerves. She walks over and rubs her back. "Do not worry, my love." "All will be well." She glances at the bowl. "Ah, the second day of their journey begins."

Xena takes a look and sees that the two women are walking out of the building, yawing and stretching in the sunlight.

"But they just entered that building a moment ago."

"We are not ruled by the sun and the moon as they are." "Time does not exist here."

The reality of her possible future hits Xena. "For eternity."

Gabrielle and Deerdra emerge from the tavern and into the bustling village market. Deerdra's energized by the contrast between this market and the one at Lorrania. "Now this is a market!" "The people, the noise, the street urchin trying to steal your bag."

Gabrielle whirls around and a boy, rail thin and in dire need of a bath has his hand on the bag's strap. Deerdra quickly grabs him by the arm and speaks to him in German. ("Which way to the blacksmith?")

The boy just knew that he was about to be scolded and very relieved that he isn't. ("Straight ahead and to the left.")

Deerdra smiles and hands him five coins. ("Thank you.")

The boy's face lights up. ("Thank you, Miss!" "Thank you!") He runs off, bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

"What did you two say to each other?"

"I asked him which way to the blacksmith."

"But the tavern owner already told us the way."

Deerdra smiles. "I know."

Each act of kindness and tender moment reduces Gabrielle's suspicions a little more to where they are mostly gone, mostly. She still has an aura of mystery around her and that intrigues Gabrielle.

While Deerdra talks to the blacksmith\owner, Gabrielle waits at the corral and watches as a white mare with matching mane and tail and a gray mare with a silver mane and tail frolic. They are the only horses in the corral.

Deerdra comes walking over carrying two blankets and two sets of reigns/tack.

"He says we can have any one we want as long as it's the gray one and the white one."

"That's good because that's all he has."

Deerdra looks in the corral. "Oh, well then, you can have the white one."

"She's beautiful." "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." "You are the hero of this story after all."

"Cute." "So, where to from here?"

"North."

"Ha, ha." "You know what I mean."

"Well, we ride through every village until we run across a seer."

They mount up and, yep, head North.

Gabrielle feels really discouraged. "That could take a long time." "Is there any other way?"

"Fraid not." "However, a true seer will be waiting for us and hopefully will make it easier to find them."

"Too bad they all don't look like Mary."

"I know." "It could be anyone." "An old gypsy, a child, someone wearing a cape lurking in the shadows..."

" A person living in an eerie old house on top of a hill."

"Yeah, someone who lives-."

Gabrielle has stopped riding and is staring intently at something over Deerdra's right shoulder. Deerdra follows her gaze and, sure enough, sees an eerie looking house on top of a hill. Right at that moment, the wind picks up, dark clouds move in, and a thunder clap rattles the trees. This sudden change in the weather unnerves the duo.

Deerdra clears the lump out of her throat. "Well, we knew the adventure would start sometime."

"I know, but this is pretty weird."

"I agree." "Let's put the horses in that barn over there then take a peek inside of the house." "If we don't like what we see, we'll stay with the horses until the storm passes then get out of here." "And, no, that barn wasn't there before."

Their horses and gear secure, they cautiously enter the house, the moment they do the wind howls, the rain beats down on the roof, and the thunder booms.

This does nothing to calm Gabrielle's nerves. "Why do storms always get worse when you're walking around a spooky old house?"

"It wouldn't be a spooky old house if it didn't." "Do you see anything we can use for a light?"

"No, wait, is that a fireplace?" "Maybe there's a candle or a lamp on the mantle."

They scoot their way over then slide their hands across the semi-rough wooden plank. Deerdra nearly knocks a light source onto the floor.

"Ah,ha!" "A candle!" "I'll just get out my handy dandy flint and...Eureka!" "We have light!"

Gabrielle looks the room over. Nothing out of the ordinary. "You know, now that I can see, this place doesn't look so creepy."

A female voice coming from the shadows behind the two women has them nearly jumping out of their skin. "Good."

In one fluid motion, the two spin around and draw their weapons. They're met by a young woman dressed in a flowing white gown and red velvet cape holding a candle. "I didn't mean to startle you." "You can put away your weapons, I mean you know harm." "Follow me, we have much to talk about." She walks out of the room but Gabrielle and Deerdra stay put not sure what to do. She calls to them. "Join me, Gabrielle and Deerdra." "I have the answers you seek."

Gabrielle whispers to Deerdra. "Okay, she appears out of nowhere and knows our names." "I am officially creeped out."

Deerdra whispers back. "Me too, but I think we've found our seer."

"You think so?"

"I hope so, but just in case stay ready."

They slow walk in the direction the woman went and end up in a brightly light kitchen. Margret is standing beside a table and three chairs. "Come and sit, I've been expecting you."

Gabrielle's in Deerdra's ear. "Four word you never want to hear from a mysterious stranger."

Deerdra doesn't hear her, she's thoroughly captivated by this woman in white. Tall and slender with eyes the color of cinnamon, she holds Deerdra's attention all evening. Gabrielle nudges her to break the spell.

"I get the feeling that you're not from around her." "So, who are you and how do you know our names?"

"My name is Margret." "I'm from here and there and everyone in the forest knows who you are and why you're here."

Gabrielle questions Miss Here and There. "Who's everyone?"

"Those who will help you and those who will try to stop you."

Gabrielle crosses her arms. "And which one are you?"

Deerdra tries some defusing. "You'll have to excuse my friend, she's been under a lot of stress lately."

Gabrielle glares at Deerdra who in turn mouths the words to her "calm down, we need her cooperation".

"Don't worry, Deerdra, I understand her skepticism." "You miss Xena, Gabrielle and are anxious to bring her back."

"Do you know how?"

"Yes." "It will be both simple and dangerous."

Deerdra chimes in. "We wouldn't have it any other way." "Go ahead."

"I have prepared a scroll telling you exactly where to go and what to do." "Your first task is to collect a flask full of pure water from the river's source." "The Neckar valley." "And your last task is to find the Circle of Light in the Dark." "You must be at the top of the highest peak by the time the sun and the moon are directly opposite each other on the horizon so Gabrielle can perform the homing ritual." "The peak is called Feldberg."

"That has to be where Mary saw Xena!" "So, after I do this ritual, Xena will come back?"

Margret's mood darkens. "I have only heard of this ritual." "Its origins are steeped in myth." "I cannot guarantee that it will even work."

Gabrielle runs her fingers through her hair and paces around the kitchen. "That's just great!"

Deerdra does some more tense situation defusing. "You said that there will be those who will help."

"Yes, the faeries of the forest-The Wood Wives- will help after an offering of a loaf baked bread".

Gabrielle stops pacing. "And those who will try and stop us?"

"The human sized River Nymph guards the River in the Neckar." "It is said that she can drown a person from half a mile away."

"Well, Gabrielle, it sounds like one of us will be distracting her while the other gets the water."

Margret answers. "Yes, Deerdra, you will." "For the ritual to work, Gabrielle's hands must be pure and her mind clear."

Gabrielle furrows her brow. "What does that mean?"

"From the moment you enter the forest, you must avoid fighting of any kind."

"Seriously?"

"It's all right, Gabrielle." "Our quest just got a little harder, that's all." "What else?"

"The most dangerous of all." "The Guardians of the Forest, a pack of demon wolves that guard the land around the peak." "They will rip to shreds anyone who dares to enter their domain."

Gabrielle perks up. "They must be the dogs that Mary heard."

"Not dogs, wolves." "Hairless ones who's leader has a black strip of fur that runs down the middle of his back." "Be warned, these wolves are bigger and stronger than any you have encountered before- and they know you are coming."

"Swell." "Can't wait to meet them." Deerdra is being just a tad sarcastic.

"Deerdra, if I'm not mistaken, the sun and moon will be aligning in a few days." "We should probably get some shut eye while we still can."

"Of course, you two need your rest." "The guest room is to the right of the fireplace."

"Thank you." "Deerdra, you coming?"

"Not yet, but you go on ahead." "I want to talk to Margret a little longer."

Gabrielle's none too pleased with Deerdra's infatuation with Margret. She grits her teeth. "Fine, but don't stay up to long." She marches out of the room then slams the door behind her.

*CONTINUED*

in

chapter seven


	7. Chapter 7

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Seven: "Dangerous Waters"

Xena steps away from the bowl, her brow furrowed in thought. "This Margret knows more than what she's letting on." "She's not setting them up, is she?" "Because it didn't look like Deerdra was thinking-at least not with her head."

Akimi grins at Xena's remark. "Yes, she spoke the truth." "She is an ally and will play and important part in Deerdra's future as a warrior."

Xena sighs. "Guess I have no choice but to trust you." "It's not like I have a say in what happens...or have anything else to do, for that matter." She takes a few steps away from the bowl then plops down on the lush grass siting cross-legged. She cups her chin with one hand then starts picking at her kimono with the other.

Akimi sits beside her. "What is the matter?" "You do not seem happy."

"That's because I'm not." "I'm frustrated and I'm bored." "Are we the only ones here?"

"This is not like Heaven, Xena." "You are here because the fate of your soul has yet to be decided."

"All this is just for me, huh?" "You shouldn't have." "Tell me, what happens if Gabrielle can't bring me back-and that is a big IF."

"If Gabrielle does not succeed, you will be allowed to enter the Elysian Fields and be reunited with the ones you have lost."

Xena pauses and lets that reality sink in. "I'll be able to see my family, my son?"

"Yes." "You will see everyone who you have ever loved and lost."

Xena whispers to herself. "Solan." She sits quietly, trying to wade through the alphabet soup of emotions sloshing around in her head. She finally grabs A for Angry and turns her attention to Akimi. She stands up, puts her hands on her hips, and glares at Akimi. "I want to know everything that's going on and I want to know it now!"

Akimi, calm and cool, rises to her feet, avoiding Xena's eyes. "Everything will be revealed in time." She reaches for Xena's hand. "Come, they are ready to resume their journey."

Xena won't have it. "No!" "Everything is later with you!" "Do you even know what's going on?"

Akimi answers in that soothing, even tone that is starting to get on Xena's nerves. "Yes, I do." "It is the elders who are preventing me from telling you what you want to know." "Please be patient." "Your questions will be answered."

That's pacifies Xena for now. "Fine." "But I'm holding you to your word."

A sweet smile from Akimi. "Of course."

Gabrielle is sitting astride her horse impatiently waiting for Deerdra to say goodbye to Margret, who has handed Deerdra a suede bag. "I've put everything you two will need in this bag, including the scroll, powder, bread, and a little something extra."

"Thank you, Margret." "I really enjoyed talking with you last night." "It's been a long time since I've talked shop about potions and powders."

Margret smiles. "And I enjoyed spending time with someone who wasn't afraid of me."

"Why would-"

"You should be going."

"Um, yeah, it looks like Gabrielle's getting antsy." "Either that or she has a rash on her behind."

The two laugh which only adds to Gabrielle's frustration. She mouths the words 'Come on' to Deerdra.

"The truth now, Margret." "What are our chances that this is actually going to work?"

"I was speaking the truth earlier." "There are no guarantees, but it should work-in theory."

"Well, if it doesn't, I'm going to have one heartbroken bard on my hands."

Margret grins. "Not that you would mind."

Deerdra smiles. "Shh." They hug goodbye then Deerdra heads over to her horse and saddles up.

Gabrielle gives her a terse "Bout time."

Deerdra turns and waves to Margret. "Bye!" "Hope I get to see you again!"

Margret waves back and says softly "You will, Deerdra." "You will."

Gabrielle gives a polite wave then spurs her horse into a full gallop. Deerdra's too busy smiling back at Margret and has to hustle to catch up. "Gabrielle, wait up!"

Gabrielle pretends not to hear her and keeps on riding.

Deerdra is getting angry at the snub. "Gabrielle, stop!"

She finally slows her horse to a trot, allowing Deerdra to catch up to her.

"Okay, who put a bee in your bonnet?"

Gabrielle doesn't look at her. "You have to ask?"

"Obviously." "What have I done?"

Gabrielle brings her horse to a dead stop then slowly turns toward Deerdra. "You sure were getting cozy with her last night."

"Yeah, and?" "I flirted with a beautiful woman, so shoot me."

"Don't tempt me."

"She's an interesting person." "I just wish we had more time spend with her."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would."

"Okay, now you're sounding like my brother." "I flirt with women all the time, it doesn't mean anything."

Gabrielle mutters under her breath. "Not to you maybe."

Deerdra's not sure she heard her right so she plays dumb. "What?"

Gabrielle clears her throat and covers. "We only have a two days to finish our tasks." "We don't have time for games."

Deerdra can tell by her tone that she did hear her correctly. "You're right, I'm sorry." "From now on I'll concentrate on the job at hand." "Speaking of which."

Gabrielle would like to say more to Deerdra about how her infatuation with Margret makes her feel, but that's a can of worms she's not ready to open, yet. "We should get moving and find that river."

Deerdra mentally agrees that now isn't the time or place for that kind of discussion. "According to Margret, the river is a straight shot from here." "Race ya!"

"Hey!"

And so the two intrepid warriors dash off down the dirt road. First Deerdra is in the lead, then Gabrielle overtakes her, then Deerdra's back in front. They're too distracted by the race to notice a sign reading:

NOW ENTERING THE BLACK FOREST.

MANAGEMENT NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR

LOSS OF LIFE AND LIMB.

ENTER AT YOUR OWN PERIL!

A pair of glowing red eyes peer out from among the trees.

Deerdra slows her horse and eventually comes to a stop adjacent to and a safe distance from a disturbingly calm river. Gabrielle and her horse come galloping up, blissfully unaware.

"No fair!" "You had a head start."

Deerdra puts her finger to her lips. "Shh."

Gabrielle's pulse quickens and she whispers back. "Are we there?"

Deerdra points to their right. Gabrielle isn't sure what she is seeing so she stands in the saddle to get a better look. "Is it even moving?"

"Yeah, it's moving." "Are you ready for this?"

Gabrielle steels herself. "Let's do it."

They ride up the road a short distance then dismount and tether the horses. Deerdra takes out two suede skins for the water and a small ceramic jar from the bag Margret prepared for them.

''Two skins?" "And what's in the jar?"

"Two is what the ritual calls for plus some powder Margret said will temporarily blind the nymph."

Gabrielle has to chuckle. "Faerie dust?"

Deerdra smiles. "Something like that."

Gabrielle hops up on a rock. "I can see a small waterfall from here that should fill the skins pretty quick."

"Good because once I get her attention, all Hell's going to break loose."

Gabrielle jumps off of the rock then places her hand on Deerdra's shoulder and says softly, "Be careful."

Deerdra takes Gabrielle's hand into her own and gives it a light kiss. "Always."

One last longing look then Gabrielle angles off toward the waterfall and Deerdra makes her way to the water's edge. She kneels as if to take a drink then waits for Gabrielle to get into place. It isn't long before the blurry form of an angry woman's face appears in the water staring right at Deerdra, startling her. "Shit." As Deerdra rises to her feet, so does the River Nymph, the water behind her receding as she grows in size.

Deerdra back peddles and cranes her neck upward to see the Nymph's face. "Human sized my foot!"

The Nymph is mainly head, arms, and torso as the rest of her is connected to the river like some giant evil snake. While Deerdra stands marveling at her, a minnow swims through her midsection. Deerdra stifles a laugh but the Nymph is not amused. She lets out a loud primal cry then lunges at Deerdra who rolls behind a large fir tree seconds before a thunderous wall of water crashes down, shaking the ground. Deerdra peeks around the tree to check on Gabrielle's progress.

Gabrielle holds up one skin and indicates that the other one is almost done. The River Nymph, taking advantage of the distraction, wraps her arms around the tree trying to grab Deerdra in a watery death hug. Deerdra stumbles backwards, wet but unharmed. Her eyes dart toward Gabrielle and she holds up both skins. Deerdra zig zags behind another tree and dumps the powder into her hand, readying their escape. As soon as Gabrielle reaches the road, Deerdra steps out from behind the tree, takes a deep breath, and blows the powder directly in the face of the Nymph. She screeches and puts her hands to her face as her 'body' turns a deep milky white.

The two women don't hang around to see the end result. They high tail it to the horses then fly down the road. They only stop when the horses need to rest and they are far, far away from the Nymph.

Gabrielle eyeballs the smaller river meandering next to the road. "Are you sure that's a different river?"

"Yeah, it should be."

Gabrielle is still nervous. "Should be?"

"Don't worry, it is."

"All right." Deerdra sounds confident, but as they dismount and lead the horses over to let them drink, Gabrielle's heart nearly pounds out of her chest.

While the horses quench their thirst, Deerdra rummages through the bag Margret prepared for them. She finds a second loaf of bread and a third skin full of ale. That's when she notices the water dripping off of her horses tail. "Wow, she nearly go us."

That get's Gabrielle's attention. "What?"

"I said we're in luck, bread and ale!"

They park themselves on a couple of rocks and cool their feet in the water while they fill their bellies.

"So, where and what is next on Margret's scroll?"

Deerdra unrolls the parchment. "We have to 'borrow' a crystal bowl from a sea siren."

"What does a siren need a crystal bowl for?"

"They use it to amplify the sound and to sing in harmony with their own song."

"I get the feeling she's not going to be to eager to part with it."

"Not likely." "Her voice maybe melodic while luring seamen to the cliffs, but her defensive screech will make your ears bleed and turn you deaf."

"Oh, good, more fun...for you." "Ha ha!" "You should have seen your face when the nymph stood up!" She does an exaggerated 'Oh, Shit!' look and laughs until her sides hurt. The ale has made her a little giddy.

"I think we've had enough ale for today." "The Siren of Lorelei Rock isn't far from here." "We can probably make it there before nightfall without having to push the horses."

That sobers up Gabrielle. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" She jumps to her feet then leads her horse back to the road before mounting up.

Deerdra chuckles. "Right behind you, chief."

Since they don't need to rush the horses, Gabrielle takes the opportunity to learn more about her new traveling companion. "So, how did a family from the far reaches of Britannia end up in Greece?"

Deerdra knew this was coming. "Short version?" A man named Colin led a revolt by a group who we thought were our allies." "Our clan protected these people at great risk, but a rumor from one man turned them against us...ungrateful slugs." "And since we were outnumbered, we were given a choice-leave or die." "I was ready to die a warrior's death, but Father was adamant we leave and head South."

"To Greece."

"Yes, to Greece." "But at the time, we had no idea where Father was taking us or why." "In our minds, we were running away." "Not that anyone was dumb enough to ask him."

Gabrielle grins. "What did he tell you?"

Deerdra smiles. "He said he had been having dreams about a land near the ocean whose gods lived high above the clouds in a mountain." "That gave him a burning desire to move and to keep moving until we found that place or his need to move was gone." "Colin graciously let us keep a few animals and our horses along with two carts...on one condition." "That the Family Reese swear on a black stone from the island of Iona to never return to those lands or any of it's islands."

"What's so special about a black stone from that island?"

"The myth around the stone is that he who swears an oath on a stone and breaks that oath will incur utter damnation."

Gabrielle is taken aback. "So you can never go home?"

There is sadness and regret in Deerdra's voice. "Greece is my home now." She clears those feelings from her throat-and mind. "The horses are probably rested enough and we need to get a move on, it'll be dark soon."

Gabrielle understands the topic change so she lightens the mood. "Is the siren's rock straight up this road?"

Deerdra wonders what she's going to do. "Yeah."

"Good, race ya!"

"Hey!" Deerdra begins to mount up then stops. An uneasy feeling comes over her as several pair of glowing red eyes watch from the trees. She hustles to catch up to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle is way in the lead, racing down a dirt road that appears to go on for several more miles. Unfortunately that's not the case.

"Gabrielle, stop!" "That's the gorge!"

She brings her horse to a screeching halt just short of an hundred foot drop into the raging Rhine River. Deerdra sidles up to her, chuckling. "Your heart can start beating now."

Gabrielle gives her a dirty look. "You could have warned me."

"What and ruin the surprise?" "Besides, you didn't give me a chance." "On the plus side, you won!"

"Yeah, well, still."

Deerdra is still chuckling. "Come on, Speedy, let's have a look at this gorge you nearly leapt into."

At approximately one hundred feet down, crystal blue water churns between soaring walls of rock and trees.

All of the blood drains from Gabrielle's face. "Wow!" "That was close." "We don't have to go down there, do we?"

"No." "Margret said Lorelei Rock is on this side of the river and I'm guessing it's that huge tree covered chunk over there on the right." "She said that a waterfall camouflages an underwater entrance." She gets down on her knees and peers over the side. "I can just make out footpath leading down to the water."

"Great." "So, what am I supposed to do while you're in there tango-ing with the siren?"

"Climb up a tree and wait for me." "Those wolves Margret warned us about have been following us." "I don't think they'll attack, but let's play it safe."

Gabrielle glances around, nervous but pumped. "So that's what I've been sensing." "I thought someone from the village was following us." "What better way to stop us than to force me to fight and kill."

"Exactly." "Go on and shimmy up one of these trees." "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Gabrielle gives her a big hug. "Be careful."

Deerdra smiles. "Always."

Before Deerdra makes her way down to the river, Gabrielle shows off by channeling her inner Amazon/acrobat. She picks out a good sturdy branched tree, runs past it, leaps up and springs off an adjacent tree, then does a flying back flip up into the sturdy tree, landing on her feet. "Ta-Da!"

Deerdra shakes her head and grins. "I'm impressed, only you forgot something!" She holds out their trip satchel. "The wolves would love to get a hold of this as well!" "Stand back, I'll snag it on a branch up there!" She heaves it up toward Gabrielle and, sure enough, it nestles in a crook right next to her.

Gabrielle shouts back. "Now I'm impressed!"

"I'm not going to tether the horses, but no matter what happens, you stay put!" "And don't forget to protect your ears!"

Gabrielle gives her a military salute "Yes, ma'am!"

Deerdra shakes her head as she slowly picks her way down the barely formed path to the water's edge, muttering as she goes. "There aren't any sea demons, there aren't any sea demons, there aren't any sea demons." An image from her youth pops into her head_: Her father has tossed her into the water teaching her how to swim. As she flaps her arms trying to get back to the surface, a slimy hand grabs her leg and holds her there mere inches from the surface. Just as she's about to drown, her father reaches in and fishes her out, laughing. _"There Aren't Any Sea Demons!" She takes a deep breath and dives in.

Ever since her first 'baptism', Deerdra has become a strong swimmer but still, she's relieved that she was only underwater for a short distance. The cave opening is narrow but once she pops through, she finds herself in the siren's lair. Strewn throughout are trinkets large and small from various shipwrecks. Deerdra searches for her prize - and a towel. She has no luck on either front until she sees a rainbow reflecting on one wall. She follows it across the room and there it is perched in a small window, it's crystal shimmering in the evening sun. She looks around the room. "This is too easy." "Where's that siren, anyhow?"

Right on cue, the siren appears behind Deerdra all wild haired, pointy teethed, and razor clawed out. When she hisses, Deerdra whirls around just in time to be slashed across both cheeks.

"Ow!" "Son of a ...!" "So you want to play rough, huh?"

The siren puffs up in readiness to shriek but before she can let out so much as a squeak, Deerdra halls off and lets her have it, sending the siren flying across the room and knocking her unconscious.

"Shriek that harpy."

Not waiting for the siren to wake up, Deerdra climbs up to the window and grabs the bowl. She spots a flour sack balled up in a corner and puts the bowl in side. Something rolls down her cheek and assuming that its water, she brushes it away. "Ow." "That's not water." A silver platter catches her eye so she uses it to examine her wounds. Yep, there are five bloody gashes across each cheek. "Lovely."

Deerdra doesn't make an effort to mend the wounds, she doesn't have to. As she's looking at her reflection, a bright white light begins to radiate from each wound, dimming only when each gnash is healed. "Much better."

A voice from behind her gives her a start. "Does she know?"

Deerdra spins around and is met by the now conscious siren in all of her full human glory. Beneath the wild-eyedness of the harpy is a beautiful young woman. She is lounging on a fur pelt covered rock, her long flowing golden hair strategically and seductively draped across her perfect yet naked body.

Deerdra stops ogling her long enough to answer. "No, and you're not going to tell her either."

"Don't worry, it's your secret not mine."

"Good." "Are we going another round about this bowl or are we through?"

The siren plays with her hair. "I'm a mourner not a fighter." "All that matters is that I made an attempt to stop you."

"Smart move." "I will return this when we're done."

The siren stands and walks up to the window and sits down on a stone leather covered chair. "What are you going to do after you bring her back?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You do know that if you harm Xena you risk loosing Gabrielle."

Beautiful and naked or not, Deerdra is getting tired of her nosiness. "Then I guess I'll just have to come back here and help you lure innocent sailors to their deaths." She marches over to the cave opening and plunges in.

The siren watches the was the water ripples in Deerdra's wake. "Good luck." "You're going to need it."

Xena's been watching all of this in her own crystal bowl. "What in the Hell was that?" "What _is_ she?"

The ever patient Akimi is beside her. "One of the Appointed Seven."

"Who or what are they?"

"Seven humans who are destined to do bigger and more important things with their lives...especially Deerdra."

Xena grumbles. "Figures she's involved." "Destined to do what, exactly?"

"That I do not know."

Xena's anger is building again. "You don't know?" "Gabrielle is running around with this - woman and all you can say is I don't know?" She points her finger in Akimi's face. "And don't say that Gabrielle is safe."

Akimi isn't intimidated. "But she is safe." "Deerdra has had several opportunities to harm Gabrielle but has not." "That is not her purpose."

"Her purpose?" "That sounds like something...wait a minute." "That light from her wounds." "Has Michael sent Deerdra to protect Gabrielle?" "Don't bother to answer, you wouldn't tell me even if I was right." She crosses her arms. "This is so frustrating."

Akimi places her hand on Xena's shoulder. "I understand how you must feel." "Even if I could tell you the answers you wish to hear, you may not remember them when you leave here."

Xena turns to face Akimi. "My memory is going to be wiped clean?" "I won't remember any of this-of you?"

"You will remember a few threads but not enough to complete a garment."

Xena rolls her eyes and throws up her hands. "Great, I'm standing in the light but will be left in the dark." "How reassuring."

Gabrielle is nesting up in the tree and carrying on a conversation with herself. "I like Deerdra-really like Deerdra-but I am so tired of being treated like a sidekick." "Go here, Gabrielle." "Do this Gabrielle, but don't do that Gabrielle." "You'd think Xena was back, just shorter and with a better temperament and a neat place to live and a sexy accent." "I know she means well and this quest is an exception, but darn it, I can take care of myself."

An acorn comes sailing from down below and hits her on the leg, hard. "Ow!" "What the...?" She looks down and sees Deerdra pointing to her ears. Gabrielle plucks out the protective stuffing. "That hurt."

"Sorry, I was trying to get your attention." "You can come down now."

"So you got it?"

Deerdra whips out the twelve inch crystal and gold, etched bowl from the bag. "Yep!"

Gabrielle scrambles down from her perch and lands directly in front of Deerdra. "Did she put up much of a fight?"

"Nah." "She's a singer, not a fighter."

Gabrielle takes the bowl and holds it up to the waning light, its potential power has her a little awe struck. "So this is it, the last item on the list." She runs a finger across the etched scroll work then around the cool, slick rim. "It's beautiful." "Do you think we can make it to the peak by morning?"

Deerdra checks the suns position on the horizon. "No, but if we leave now, we can get halfway."

Gabrielle pushes the bowl back into the bag. "Then let's go."

Dozens of red, beady eyes follow them as they tear down the road.

They ride until it is nearly dark then set up camp just off the main road but away from any rivers and build a large campfire. Deerdra's a little uneasy about sleeping on the ground, being so close to the peak and the end of their journey. So, to be on the safe side, she and Gabrielle grab their gear and climb a giant oak tree and make themselves comfy. The horses are not tethered but they know to stay near the fire.

"Deerdra, are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Do you feel like talking?"

"I guess." "What about?"

"Your family." "What happened to them I mean." "You found the men who killed them, right?"

"Uh, huh."

"Do I want to know what you did to them?"

"Not if you want to have pleasant dreams, you don't."

"That's what I thought." "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." "Oh, and Gabrielle." "Don't roll off of the tree." "I doubt those Wood Wives will be able to break your fall."

"Ha, ha." She shifts her weight around, just to be sure.

Deerdra hears her moving about and chuckles. She thinks back to her revenge and a picture flashes in her head: _A dozen men are writhing around in their bedrolls, blood is spurting out of their necks and Deerdra is holding a dripping blade with a menacing grin on her face_. "Oh, yeah." Her chuckle is low and evil. "I found them." She closes her eyes and dozes off, smiling.

*CONTINUED*

in

Chapter Eight


	8. Chapter 8

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Eight: "Repercussions"

The big day arrives and Gabrielle is jarred awake by a loud thud followed by angry words muttered in a strange sounding language. "Deerdra, did you here that?" "Deerdra?" Not getting an answer, she looks around and down and sees Deerdra standing next to the smashed campfire and rubbing her behind. The scene is too funny not to laugh and as Gabrielle does, she nearly falls out of the tree herself, causing her to laugh even harder. She regains her balance then picks her way down the tree still laughing.

Deerdra is in a good mood, considering what just happened. "Well that's a heck of a way to wake up." "Obviously it's do as I say and not do as I do." "I'm just glad that the fire was out." This elicits even more laughter. By the time Deerdra turns around to reveal the black and gray of the soot on her behind, Gabrielle is in tears. "I'm going to go clean up and change." "See if you can pull yourself together long enough to saddle the horses."

Gabrielle wipes her eyes. "Okay."

While Deerdra is off at the river, Gabrielle breaks camp and readies the horses, giggling as she goes.

Deerdra returns crisp and clean. "Good morning, chuckles."

"Good morning." "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." "I'm glad I could provide you with a laugh first thing this morning."

"Oh, you did and I thank you." "Its been a long time since I laughed that hard."

"I aim to please." "If things go well today, that won't be the last time." "Do you mind eating on the go?"

"I don't mind at all." "Let's go."

They don't push the horses, but they don't saunter either. They arrive at the forest surrounding the peak late in the afternoon. The four-thousand foot peak juts out above dense trees and rock.

The butterflies begin to flutter in Gabrielle's stomach. "So that's it." "That's where it all happens."

Deerdra is anxious as well, but she plays it cool. "Yep." "Not too ominous looking." "The trees are too thick to ride in, we'll have to walk."

More butterflies begin to dance. "The moment we enter the forest, those wolves will be on our heels."

"Yes, so we'll have to keep moving and move fast."

Gabrielle hops down, grabs the satchel with Xena's gear in it, and slings it across her back. "Then let's go."

They pick their way through the trees and brush at at brisk pace, every twig snap and leaf rustle prodding them to move even faster. They pause at the base of the peak to catch their breath.

Gabrielle is surprise they haven't been challenged yet. "What are they waiting for?" "Do you see anything?"

"No, but they're there, watching, waiting for our defenses to drop." "Keep going, it'll be getting dark soon."

The climb is easy at first with plenty of footholds, but the higher they go, the smoother the sides become. Several slips and slides later, they reach the summit and by the time Gabrielle scrambles up the last three feet the stars are high overhead.

"Deerdra, you have to see this." "It's just like Mary described."

"I'm coming." She hoists herself up and stands next to Gabrielle. "Wow."

The top of the peak is flat with grass and rock scattered about. It is ringed by thick trees and brush. There is a seven foot by seven foot rectangle of dirt dead center.

Deerdra jokes. "Gee, I wonder where the ritual takes place?"

Gabrielle chuckles."Hmm, it's a mystery."

A wolf growls in the distance from somewhere below them. Both women spin around at the ready.

Gabrielle has drawn her sais. "Do you see them?"

"Just a bunch of beady eyes staring at us and put those away."

"Sorry, it's a reflex." "We'd better hurry."

Xena has been glued to the crystal bowl, anxious to see how it all ends but the 'picture' has faded away sending her into panic mode. "Wait!" "Where did they go?" "There's nothing but water in this bowl!"

Akimi bows her head. "It is time for you to prepare for your return-if you so desire."

"If I...oh." Her heart sinks remembering the choice she now has to make. "Go to Solan and the Elysian Fields or back to Gabrielle and my old life." She takes a long pause, long enough to search her heart and what she truly desires. Xena stands straight and tall, the decision made. "What do I have to do to get back to her?"

Akimi's smile is bittersweet. She knew which Xena would choose, but still she hoped. "You must clear your mind of all thoughts, blackout all that which you see and hear and become one with the silence."

Xena scoffs. "Oh, is that all."

Akimi ignores her sarcasm and continues. "Gabrielle will do the same on her end." "When the two of you are as one, you will return to her."

Xena takes a deep breath. "Let's get started then." She limbers up with some stretching then sits down and crosses her legs.

Akimi has one final warning. "Xena, before you begin, you must know that this will be the last time you will be allowed to return to the land of the living." "The next time you die-"

"I'll stay dead, go it." Xena closes her eyes and concentrates on her breathing, trying to pretend that this new bit of information doesn't bother her.

Akimi knows better. She walks over to Xena and strokes her hair. "Good luck, my sweet."

Back on the peak, Gabrielle and Deerdra are busy placing bits of the baked bread around the tree line and under the bushes. The moon is low in the sky and it is dark up there.

Deerdra strains her eyes to see, anything. "We sure could use some more light up here."

As if on cue, four torches burst into flame, one at each corner of the rectangle. Deerdra looks over at Gabrielle. "What the..?" "Did you see who-?"

"No, I didn't see anyone."

"Okayy." Deerdra takes out the scroll and begins to read off what needs to be done. "First, you need to draw Xena's outline in that dirt patch with a branch freshly cut."

There is a rustle in the bushes then a fresh cut branch flies out and lands at Gabrielle's feet. Deerdra pauses to look at it then continues. "And we need four oak logs to make a pedestal." "Three feet long and three inches thick."

More rustling then four perfect logs roll out of the forest. The two befuddled women look at each other. Gabrielle starts to say something, but Deerdra motions for her not to. "I'd rather use a staff to fight off the wolves instead of my swords."

Sure enough, a perfectly shaped staff lands at Deerdra's feet. Both women take a step back.

"Okay, Deerdra." "Now that's creepy."

"Yeah, I know, but at least they're here to help." "You need to start drawing while the cut is still fresh."

"Right."

While Gabrielle draws Xena's outline, Deerdra goes about fastening the logs together with one long strand of green vine that the Wood Wives let her gather for herself to create the pedestal. She backs off to admire her handiwork then picks up the staff and checks on Gabrielle's progress.

She has to chuckle at how Gabrielle is figuring out Xena's height. She's laying in the grass beside the outline then marking how far up her head is in comparison to Xena's chest.

Deerdra eyeballs the line in the dirt. "Is that life size?"

Gabrielle dusts off her behind. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason." "I just thought that she'd be taller, that's all."

"She'll be a lot taller went she's standing." "What's next?"

"I kind of wish Margret had let us read this earlier, but everything_ had_ to be fresh." "Okay, next you fill in the line with Xena's ashes." "The ashes must be smooth, no lumps." "Don't use all of the ashes for the line." "You'll need to scatter what's left between the lines to fill her in." "Then pour one skin of water into the bowl and then carefully fill in the lines with the other skin of water." "Stay in the line, no runs or drips."

Gabrielle's palms begin to sweat. "When?" "Now?"

"No, not until we see the...sun." "Crap." Deerdra looks behind Gabrielle and sees the sun peeking over one horizon and the moon closing in on the other, she also sees a pair of glowing red eyes peering back at her. "Now, Gabrielle!" "Start the ceremony, now!"

Gabrielle darts over to the bowl, fills it up then unseals the urn. "Here we go, Xena." She gets on her knees then gently taps the ashes out of the urn all around the outline while Deerdra stands guard.

The outline complete, she stands and scatters the ashes. They can hear the wolf's claws scratching at the rock as it jumps then slides back down.

"You go and finish the ritual, I'll take care of them." She steels herself and readies the staff to charge the lead wolf.

"Deerdra, wait!" Gabrielle runs over and stands in front of her. "Deerdra, I -"

Unable to say the words, they gaze into each others eyes then kiss, long yet tender. They would have liked for it to last even longer but a low and menacing growl coming from behind Gabrielle cuts it short. Both women are teary-eyed as they part.

Deerdra strokes Gabrielle's hair. "Everything is going to be fine." "You just bring her back, okay?"

Gabrielle sniffles. "Okay."

Deerdra gently kisses her forehead then turns to charge the wolf.

Gabrielle grabs her arm. "Be careful."

Deerdra gives her a crooked grin. "Always." With that, she tightens her grip on the staff and, like a runaway freight train, runs straight for the lead wolf. As she hits him, her momentum sends them sailing over the edge, taking out all of the other wolves along the way.

Horrified, Gabrielle races over to the ledge. "Deerdra!" It's too dark and too far for her to see anything. However, she does hear the echo of several wolves yelping in pain and Deerdra's voice. "Come and get me you mangy mutts!" Gabrielle lets out a sight of relief. "She's okay." It starts to get lighter so she glances over her shoulder and sees the top edge of the sun. She immediately flashes back to that last fateful day. "Xena."

She sprints to the ash outline and, quick but careful, finishes off the outline with the last skin of water. She then, stuffing her ears as she goes, takes her place in front of the crystal bowl. After taking a deep relaxing breath to clear her mind, she closes her eyes, dips a finger into the water, then repeatedly runs it around the edge of the bowl to make it sing. Each revolution causes the singing to get louder and louder until it reaches its dramatic crescendo sending its sound waves through the ground and vibrating the entire mountain top causing a rippling effect that mixes the pure water with Xena's ashes.

Down below, Deerdra has her hands full. Snapping wolves to the left of her, snarling wolves to the right of her and a broken staff in her hands. Her saving grace is the loud, high pitch of the singing bowl. All of the wolves except for one, stop and howl in pain, not that it's an opera to Deerdra. She drops what's left of her staff and protects her ears. The Alpha sees the opening and leaps. As the song reaches its ear piercing peak, there is a blinding flash then silence.

The flash has knocked Gabrielle off her feet, the impact with the ground rendering her unconscious. The bowl is intact but the torches have burned to the ground and the ashes are gone. A woman in need of some clothes kneels down to check on her. Satisfied that she is okay, the woman picks through a pile of brown leather clothing. Gabrielle rolls over and mumbles. "Xena?"

"Hum?"

Gabrielle opens her eyes and sees only dirt and rock. Heartbroken, she sits up and unplugs her ears. That's when she sees her. "Xena!" "You're alive!" She jumps to her feet and runs over to the now fully dressed and very much alive Xena and darn near knocks her off her feet. They embrace for a long time. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you, Gabrielle."

"You are really here, aren't you?"

"There's only one way to find out." She holds out her hand.

Gabrielle gives her the one thing that is Xena's and only Xena's-the chakram.

Xena hesitates then takes it from her and naturally has to try it out. She flings it at the trees. It careens off of one, bounces off of another, pings off of a rock then zips right back to her.

"You are here!" Gabrielle gives her such a hug, Xena feels as though her ribs will break, not that she minds. She missed feeling-everything. She does take a moment to enjoy the warmth of Gabrielle's body against her own. They do part, eventually, but only far enough so as to gaze into each others eyes. Xena slowly and seductively runs her fingers through Gabrielle's hair. Gabrielle, in turn, caresses Xena's cheek. Xena leans down and Gabrielle closes her eyes. Their hot, moist lips meet and then- Gabrielle pulls away.

"Deerdra!"

This sudden reversal nearly strips Xena's gears. "What?"

"She's down there fighting off the wolves!" Gabrielle snatches up the flour sack and tosses it to Xena. "Here, grab the bowl and let's go!" She takes off over the side leaving Xena standing all alone.

Xena looks around at the empty mountain peak. "Welcome back, Xena."

When Xena and Gabrielle reach the bottom, they are sickened at the sight and the smell. Deerdra's unconscious, bloody, and covered in bites, with small chunks of flesh missing. She's laying among a sea of equally bloody and unconscious hairless wolves.

Gabrielle's heart sinks. "Deerdra!" She rushes over and feels for a pulse. "No, Deerdra, you can't die." She looks to Xena, panic strewn across her face, for some reassurance.

Xena searches for any sign of life then shakes her head no. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle." "She's gone."

Gabrielle sits down behind Deerdra's limp body then cradles her head in her lap and starts to cry. "You're here because of her." "If we hadn't met..." More tears.

Xena isn't without sympathy. She may not have liked or trusted Deerdra, but what a way to go. "She died a warrior's death." "We'll honor her by making sure it wasn't without cause." "I owe her that." Xena's empathy changes over to concern when she notices something odd about Deerdra's wounds. She uses a calm even tone to warn off Gabrielle. "Put her down and back away, now."

Through her tears, Gabrielle sees it too. She gently lays Deerdra back down and stands next to Xena.

A bright warm light begins to emanate from each of her wounds, leaving perfectly healed skin in their glow.

Gabrielle gasps. "By the gods, what is she?"

Xena remembers a thread from the Otherworld. "Akimi called her one of The Appointed Seven."

That distracts Gabrielle from the light show. "Akimi?" "You were with Akimi?" "And who in Hades are the Appointed Seven?"

"Akimi couldn't say." She points at Deerdra. "Look, her wounds are almost healed."

Gabrielle marvels at the glowing skin. "Amazing." "I wonder if these Appointed Seven are related to the gods?"

"Yeah, but which ones?" They look at each other then take a step back.

Weapons are drawn when Deerdra suddenly yells out in pain. She opens her eyes and is welcomed back by two unnerved warriors and the tip of Xena's sword. She looks past the blade and over at Gabrielle. "I see that it worked." She winces as she works her way to her feet. Xena and her sword follow right along with her. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Xena." "You can put your sword down, my staff broke several wolves ago."

Xena isn't about to let her guard down. "What are you?"

Deerdra isn't concerned about the scowling warrior standing in front of her. "In a great deal of pain at the moment."

Xena isn't amused. "You know what I mean." "Akimi called you one of the Appointed Seven." "Explain."

Deerdra continues to poke the bear. "Akimi?" "Isn't she the woman who got you killed in the first place?" "What were you doing hanging around her?"

A question Gabrielle would like answered. "What were you doing with Akimi?"

Xena's anger starts to build but she remembers another thread. She grits her teeth."She was keeping me company until it was decided if I would be allowed to come back to the land of the living." "Can we get back to the problem at hand now?"

The fun and games has ended for Deerdra. "The only problem is that you're still pointing that sword at me."

Gabrielle doesn't sense any malice from Deerdra. "It's okay, Xena." "You can put your sword away."

Xena gives Deerdra the once over then slowly lowers her sword but keeps it in hand.

Deerdra accepts the gesture, however small. "Thank you." "May we leave now?" "It's starting to get a little rank around here and I'd like to clean up a bit before I answer your questions."

Xena is agreeable but still suspicious. "Fine." "After you, and no sudden moves."

Deerdra looks over at Gabrielle. "You're right, she is taller when she's on her feet."

Gabrielle snickers, Xena does not.

They head for the road single file. Deerdra leads the way with Xena right behind her, a sword in one hand and the other poised above the chakram. Gabrielle takes up the rear conflicted and wondering what to do next. They walk in silence, the only sound is the crunching of leaves and needles under three pairs of boots. Deerdra attempts to lessen the tension.

"So, Xena." "What was Heaven like?"

Not the conversation she wants to have right now, especially with her. "Quiet."

"Ah."

They continue on in silence and when they arrive at the main road, they're surprised to find that the horses are right where they left them. Even more surprising is that Deerdra's swords have been neatly hung from the saddle horn of her horse. She reaches around and feels her back. "Wow, I didn't even know they were gone." She claps her hands then rubs them together. "So, who's riding with who?"

Xena shoots her a dirty look.

Deerdra clears her throat. "Right." "There's a pond just up the road." "I'll take a quick dip to wash off then we can be on our way." She grabs her traveling bag and her swords. "I won't be long." "Don't go anywhere, now."

Xena smirks as Deerdra jogs back into the trees. "That's tempting."

"What?" "Taking a bath."

"No, leaving."

"Xena, you said you owe her."

"That was before she healed like she did."

"Yeah, I'm going to go have a little talk about that to her right now."

"Gabrielle, wait."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Xena watches her walk away. "Famous last words."

By the time Gabrielle catches up to Deerdra she's already stripped and in the water scrubbing away.

"Oh, are you joining me?" "I've got plenty of soap."

"No, I'll wait to have a warm one back at your place." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid it would scare you off."

"Deerdra, I've seen a lot of things that defy explanation." "You healing like you do isn't a big deal." "But hiding it from me is."

"Remember that rumor I told you Colin was spreading?" "It was about me and it wasn't so much as a rumor as an exaggeration of the truth."

"You're the reason your family was exiled." "That's quite a burden to carry."

"Yep, to my grave, I will." She isn't to keen on having this heavy a conversation buck naked in a pond. "Well, if you aren't going to join me, I'd like to dry off and get dressed now."

"Oh, sure, sorry." She turns around to give Deerdra some privacy and to screw up some courage. "Um, Deerdra?" "You know that kiss before you dove off the mountain?"

"Yeah, that was nice." "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"That's just it." "Xena's here now and-"

Deerdra walks past her, fully dressed and grins. "I know."

Gabrielle's life just got a lot more complicated.

When Deerdra and Gabrielle emerge from the trees, Xena is waiting for them in the exact same spot as when they left.

Deerdra can't resist. "Can I do a quickie or can I do a quickie?"

Gabrielle blushes and gives Deerdra a playful push from behind. Xena is not amused. "Are you ready to tell us what you are now?"

"After I return the siren's bowl." "You two go on ahead and make camp, I'll catch up later."

"Gabrielle can ride your horse then."

"I'll catch up a lot faster on horseback." Nice try Xena, Deerdra thinks.

"Fine." Xena hops aboard the white mare then holds her hand out to Gabrielle. She jumps on and wiggles in behind Xena. "Be careful, Deerdra."

"No worries." "Be safe, yourselves."

Xena grips the reigns in a choke hold then spurs the mare into a sprint. "Hang on!"

Deerdra coughs and shakes her head at the resulting dust cloud. "This is going to be a fun trip."

*CONTINUED*

in

Chapter Nine


	9. Chapter 9

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Nine: "Truths"

Deerdra doesn't let any grass grow getting back to the siren. She doesn't even think about there being a water demon waiting for her, she just plunges in and torpedoes over to the cave opening. She doesn't anticipate having problems returning the bowl but just in case she pushes the bowl through first. The siren is waiting for her, but not to fight. She is in her human form lounging on a fur covered rock shelf like couch. "Welcome back." "I gather it worked?"

Deerdra tries to avoid looking at the beautiful and seductive woman by keeping her back to her while she places the bowl in the window. "Yeah, it worked."

"Puts a crimp in your plan, doesn't it?"

"For now."

"I am curious about something." "Why would Gabrielle go through all of this just to leave Xena for you?"

Deerdra turns around but averts her eyes. "You've heard of that saying 'Out with the old and in with the new?' "Now that Xena's returned, Gabrielle will realize that she's ready for a change for the better."

"In your humble opinion."

"She didn't run away after she saw me heal." "I take that to be a good sign."

"And after she learns the rest?"

Deerdra looks down at her and glares. "She'll stay."

The siren isn't intimidated. "You must be sure of yourself." "Why else would you leave the two of them alone for so long?"

"I did it so they can...shit." She darts to the watery entrance/exit and dives in.

The siren sing-songs. "Good luuck."

After the hard ride, Xena and Gabrielle stop for the night and make camp. The two haven't spoken to each other since they left Deerdra. Now they are sitting next to each other near a large campfire.

Xena's silence is making Gabrielle uneasy. "Xena, aren't you happy to be back?" "You haven't said much since."

Xena pokes at the fire with her sword. "I'm happy." "I'm just thinking about this woman you've taken up with." "What do you really know about her, anyway?"

"Other than her wounds glowing as they heal, you mean?" "I know that she's had as rough a life as we have and that she has put quite the burden on her shoulders to honor her family."

Xena uses the tip of the sword to play with an ember making it glow orange. "She has, huh?"

"Yes, she has." "But I haven't-"

Xena puts her fingers to her lips. "Shh, someone's coming."

Gabrielle whispers. "It's probably just Deerdra."

Deerdra has been riding like a madwoman trying catch up to them. She slows her horse as they approach what she hopes is Xena's campfire. She comes to a stop and listens intently. Not hearing voices or anything for that matter raises the hair on the back of her neck. She unsheathes her swords and creeps toward the flickering light. She's greeted once again by Xena's blade. Deerdra raises her swords in an X and blocks Xena's blow. The two lock swords and glare at one another.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed, Deerdra."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" "Where's Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle steps out of the shadows. "I'm right here." "Put your swords down, you two."

They hesitate then slowly lower their weapons without loosing eye contact.

Gabrielle is flattered to have to people so interested in her, but the jockeying between these two particular people could turn deadly. She has to defuse the situation, now. "Good." "Now let's all go sit by the fire and calm down."

The two warriors comply and angle their way over to the fire. They sit down and position themselves next to Gabrielle, one on either side.

Xena is ready for some answers. "Okay, you've gotten cleaned up and returned the bowl." "Start talking." "What are you?"

Deerdra clears her throat and turns to Gabrielle. "My wounds glow because I'm immortal." "I can't die, not by conventional means anyway."

Xena leans over to look past Gabrielle. "What kind of immortal?"

Deerdra glances over at Xena and goes back to being flip. "One of Seven, apparently."

Xena sighs, deep and impatient.

Deerdra keeps going. "You're friend probably meant that I'm one of the seven immortals who have one of these. "She slowly reaches into her right boot and removes an ornately carved bone dagger. "It's made from the rib bone of one of the seven mysterious black stags." "One stag per immortal." "When two immortals fight, the one with the dagger plunges it into the heart of the looser, thus transferring his essence or strength to the other." "This essence builds up with each kill, supposedly to prepare us for the Final Battle."

Gabrielle is transfixed. "What Final Battle?" "When the remaining seven fight each other?"

Deerdra sighs. "I don't know what it means, none of us do." "We could fight each other or it could mean that it's that particular immortal's final battle."

That piques Xena's interest. "Your death." "It could mean you finally die."

Gabrielle spins around to Xena. "I could mean anything, not necessarily someone's death." She turns back to Deerdra. "So, are there only seven of your kind or are there more?"

"Oh, there are lots more all searching for the Old Ones-the ones with a dagger." "When they become immortal, a 'knowing' comes over them." "They know that they need to find a dagger but they don't know who has one." "A lot of innocent ones are going to get killed in the process." "We Old Ones found out by eating one white berry from a bush bearing only seven, before we killed the stag."

Gabrielle is confused "Wait, you can be killed without using a dagger?"

Xena chimes in. "Anything can be killed, Gabrielle." She looks at Deerdra. "One way or the other." "So, you're an Old One." "How old are you?"

"Yeah and is Lor really your brother?"

Deerdra makes a swooping motion with her arm. "About as old as these trees." "I can't give you an exact year, but around a thousand or so, maybe more."

Gabrielle looks her over. "A thousand, wow." "And Lor?"

"Yes and no." "My brother's name was Lor, but the person you met at Lorrania is my nephew several times over." "My brother passed his hatred of me down through his bloodline." "After all this time, the reason why has faded." "All they know is that to uphold the family tradition they have to be angry at me for something." "This Lor is disgusted by my dating habits."

Gabrielle is amazed. "Your life is more complicated than I thought-isn't it Xena?"

Xena isn't moved. "Uh, huh." "Akimi said that we have a lot in common." "Care to elaborate?"

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

Gabrielle has had enough of the tension. "Hold on you two." "It's late and I've had my fill of drama for one day." "How about we pick this up tomorrow?"

Deerdra doesn't mind, she's enjoying yanking Xena's chain. "Fine by me."

Xena wants answers, but she is tired and she wants to be fresh of mind to be able to weed through Deerdra's b.s. "Fine, in the morning."

After a semi-restful night and a hearty breakfast of leftover bread and some non-hallucinogenic berries, the three break camp.

In the daylight, Gabrielle can see how far they rode last evening. "Huh, we're in between the siren's rock and the water nymph's river." "Do you think that we can make it to the village before dark, Deerdra?"

Deerdra examines the position of the sun. "Well, I wanted to stop in to see Margret before we left." Gabrielle clears her throat. Deerdra changes her plans. "But, yeah, the village is doable if we don't stop."

Xena mounts up then offers her hand to Gabrielle who grabs hold and slides in behind her. "Good, we'll ride and talk then."

Gabrielle wants her question answered first. "Before you two get into it, I'd like to know something." "How does someone become an immortal if not through the gods?"

"For me, you stop to brag about a kill in the middle of a battle, get ran through the heart by an enemy's sword, die, lie in state for two days, then come back to life." "It was Colin's clan we were fighting and he saw me fall." "When I all of a sudden wake up- well, that just had to mean that me and my family were cursed."

Gabrielle shakes her head. "And you were run out of your own homeland."

Xena pipes up. "That's it?" "You died and came back-without any help from the gods?"

"Not as far as I know, they didn't."

Xena is skeptical. "Right."

Deerdra doesn't appreciate her tone. "I wasn't anywhere near Greece when it happened." "The gods _are_ different over there."

Xena has a different perspective. "Gods are gods no matter where they're from." "If they want something, they get it."

Deerdra starts her chain yanking. "Does that mean Ares got you?"

Gabrielle stifles a chuckle but Xena doesn't answer, she just clinches her jaw and spurs the horse into a fast trot. Deerdra knows she touched a sore spot and grins as they bounce ahead of her

Gabrielle is in Xena's ear. "Don't let her get to you, she doesn't mean anything by it."

"I'm still having a hard time trusting her." "I don't feel like she is being completely honest with us."

"Then slow down and talk to her." "She said she would tell us your connection today."

Xena reins in the horse and Deerdra sidles up next to them.

"Sorry about mouthing off." "Your quick temper makes you an easy target, all that pent up anger and all."

"I'm not...are you ready to finish our conversation now?"

"And ruin a perfectly good day?"

Gabrielle admonishes her. "Deerdra."

"Okay, okay." "But you're still not going to like it." "It turns out that Xena's great, great, great, great, great-I think that's enough greats-grandfather lead the raid that killed my family."

Xena brings the horse to a halt. "What?"

"Yeah, your dearly departed grandpa was the S.O.B. that killed my parents."

Xena doesn't believe her. "How would you know that?" "Did he tell you his name?"

"No, but Atrius looked just like him." She spots Margret's house on the hill and knowing that the village isn't far, she spurs her horse into a full gallop. Not to race, but to leave Xena hanging.

It's Xena's turn to wave away a dust cloud.

Gabrielle is stunned. "That means-"

"That she knew my father." She gently kick starts the horse and eventually catches up to Deerdra just on the outskirts of the village.

Deerdra plays it cool. "Do you want to ride in the dark or shall we get a room?"

Gabrielle knows that this is the last time for several days that they will have an opportunity to sleep on an actual bed. The hammock in Deerdra's boat isn't terrible, but it is hardly comfy. "Let's get a room for the night." "The inn we stayed at was decent."

Xena agrees, with a provision. "As long as it's private because you_ are_ going to explain yourself."

Deerdra chuckles to herself. "Yes, Xena."

The three women enter the inn and Deerdra speaks to the innkeeper in German.

("Good Evening, Sir." "I'm supposed to be asking you if you have a room available." "I don't want us to get that cozy so you and I are going to pretend that you said no, but we can ask the blacksmith if we can sleep in the barn." "Understand?" "And, yes, I will pay you for the unused room.")

He gives her a slight nod in agreement and answers back. ("Joseph will let you stay in the barn, but he will want a payment as well.")

("Thank you." "If you trust this Joseph, I will leave your money with him.")

He smiles. ("Yes, thank you." "I hope your stay is a pleasant one.")

Deerdra glances back at Xena and Gabrielle. ("Yes, it looks to be a promising night.") She turns to face them and translates. "Bad news." "He's all booked up but he said to ask the blacksmith about sleeping in the barn."

That burst Gabrielle's bubble. "Darn." "Looks like we're going to get to literally hit the hay tonight."

They return the horses then look over their sleeping quarters.

Gabrielle peeks in the stalls. "Good, they're empty, no barnyard smell to ignore."

Xena leans against a post and picks at her nails with the breast dagger. "You were saying something about my father."

"Just that he bore a striking resemblance to your great many times over grandfather."

Gabrielle walks up behind Deerdra and puts her hand on he shoulder. "Deerdra, no joking around." "Did you know Xena's father?"

"Not really."

Xena glances over at Gabrielle and has an 'I told you so' look on her face, until Deerdra elaborates.

"I helped Cyrene dispose of his body."

Xena stops picking her nails. "You what?"

"I had been on a little trip when a massive storm came upon me." "I wasn't sure where I was, but I did see a light on in a barn." "I ducked in to ask if I could stay the night and stumbled into a huge mess." "A little girl was clinging to who I assumed was her mother and the mother in turn was standing there holding a bloody dagger while a man was laying on the ground, dead."

Gabrielle looks at Xena and can just see her anger meter filling up. She whispers to Deerdra. "Is this the truth?"

Deerdra answers her then continues. "Yes." "I convinced Cyrene to let me dump his body and the dagger at an old battlefield I had passed on the way in."

Xena sits on her temper. "What did you get in return?"

Deerdra's too tired to yank her chain "Dinner and a dry place to sleep." "I didn't stay around for breakfast." "I left her twenty-three dinars then high-tailed it out of there and I haven't been back since." "Considering the people involved, I thought it best if I just disappeared and let them be."

Xena isn't sure about this bit of information. "Mother never mentioned that there was anyone else there that night."

Gabrielle tries to calm the situation. "Xena, it's possible that Cyrene blocked Deerdra out of her mind." "It was a pretty traumatic thing that happened."

Xena crosses her arms. "Maybe." "I suppose now you're going to tell us that you knew Gabrielle when she was a child."

Gabrielle looks at Deerdra hopeful.

"Sorry, Gabrielle, I didn't have the pleasure." "But we are related, in a way."

That lifts Gabrielle's spirits. "How?"

"I lived with Cyane and the Northern Amazons for a month and a half...before the war with the Centaurs heated up _and_ she was mysteriously impaled." She looks at Xena who avoids her gaze.

Gabrielle likes this new connection with Deerdra. "Did they make you an honorary Amazon?"

Deerdra puffs up. "Nope, Cyane gave me her right of caste." "I'm a Queen."

Gabrielle beams. "Really?"

"Yep, just like you."

"Xena, did you hear that?" "She's also an Amazon Queen."

"Yeah, I heard and I don't believe a word of it."

Deerdra's feeling smug. "I told you that you wouldn't like it." .

"What I don't like is when someone lies to make brownie points with someone they claim to care about."

Deerdra is on a slow boil. "I didn't lie and I do care."

Gabrielle, ever the peace keeper, isn't ready to witness an epic battle between these two. "Okay, everyone, calm down." "True or not, we're going to be around each other for a few more days, so let's turn it down a notch." "It's late and we have more traveling to do, so shake it off and let's try and get some sleep."

The two glare at each other then agree. "Fine."

There won't be any snuggling tonight as they each sleep on their own mound of hay, and sleep they do until just before sunrise.

Deerdra is tossing and turning in her hay, mumbling. She bolts upright, pale and in a cold sweat. "Lorrania!" She hurries to gather her things and grab the tack of one of the horses. Xena walks up behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Home."

"We're already headed back there, what's the rush?"

Deerdra's in a near panic. "Something has gone horribly wrong and I have to get back, now!"

Xena is still groggy and doesn't feel any need to hurry, but they need to hit the road sometime. "Alright." "Get both horses ready and I'll wake Gabrielle."

Deerdra darts out of the barn as Xena walks over to Gabrielle and kicks the bottom of her boots.

"Huh?" "What?"

"Deerdra's got a bug in her britches about Lorrania." "We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Now."

*CONTINUED*

in

Chapter Ten


	10. Chapter 10

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Ten: "Reality's Bite"

Deerdra rides harder than she's ever had and arrives at the beach ahead of Xena and Gabrielle. Not waiting for them to catch up, she rips her gear off of her horse and swims over to the boat. By the time they climb aboard, she has raised the anchor and unfurled the sails. "Hang on, this is going to be fast!"

In short order, a breeze catches the sail and turns them in the direction from whence they came. The wind gradually builds to near gale force, pushing them faster and faster until everything standing still is nothing but a blur. Xena and Gabrielle go down below while Deerdra, braced against the wind, stands like a statue at the helm.

Gabrielle runs her fingers through her hair to brush it down. "Whew!" "Is it just me, or are we the only boat being affected by this wind?"

Xena combs her hair as well. "It isn't you." "We're getting some help."

"The gods?"

"Yes."

"That can't be good."

"Nope."

Gabrielle sits on a supply crate. "At least it's a smooth ride." "I know that we are moving fast, but we still have some time."

Xena lightly furrows her brow. "Time for what?"

"For us to talk." "I have questions I know you don't want to answer in front of Deerdra." "Like, what was it like where you were...before you came back?"

"Oh." Xena leans against the wall opposite Gabrielle. "I don't remember that much." "Akimi said I wouldn't." "But I do recall waking up wearing a white kimono and being enveloped by a thick fog." "Akimi led me to a grassy field and there was a glass bowl on a stand filled with water."

"Not the Elysian Fields?"

"No, I think I was somewhere in between." "Oh, I was able to watch you down here."

Gabrielle blushes. "You could see me?"

Xena's lips form a sly grin. "Yep."

"Oh." Gabrielle fidgets around on the crate. "What else do you remember?"

Xena lets her off the hook. She doesn't remember enough to give her a hard time.

"Just feeling angry and helpless." "Akimi tried to reassure me, but I was still upset."

"Why was Akimi there?"

"To keep me company, I suppose." "Wait!" "I was there while the villagers of Higuchi decided the fate of my soul."

"Why the villagers?" "You're not from Japa?"

Xena shakes her head. "It's getting all fuzzy again." "Something about someone taking my place."

"You assumed it was me, didn't you?"

Xena hangs her head and kicks at a plank. "Yeah."

Gabrielle goes over to Xena and takes her hands into hers. "You know I would have in a heartbeat."

Xena caresses Gabrielle's cheek. "Then I'd have to get _you_ back."

Gabrielle places her hand over Xena's. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

Xena raises an eyebrow and flashes a mischievous grin. "Um, hum." She moves in closer.

Gabrielle's pulse races and her palms begin to sweat then...she clears her throat and quickly backs away, stumbling over the supplies and her own feet. "I'm just going to go check on Deerdra."

Xena lets out an angry, frustrated sigh. "Her again."

"Xena, we've learned more about her and it isn't anything horrible." "I'd like for you to give her a chance."

Xena knows that Gabrielle is conflicted and will have to make a choice sooner or later. She's not about to take any chances in tipping the scales into Deerdra's favor. "Let's find out what's going on at Lorrania first, then we'll see."

That pacifies Gabrielle. "Thank you." She smiles then goes topside.

Xena waits until she's gone then takes a deep breath, puts her hands on her head, then exhales. "Check on Deerdra." "It's not like she can hear us down here, you know."

Deerdra is still standing straight and tall at the wheel and the wind is still pushing the boat at an unusually quick pace, only now just the sail is being affected. The area surrounding Deerdra is eerily calm. Gabrielle does and doesn't want to know how, or why for that matter. She also isn't sure how to broach the subject of Xena's family or Cyane, so she just blurts it out.

"Were you telling the truth about Xena's mother and about staying with the Northern Amazons?"

Deerdra turns her head and looks Gabrielle in the eyes. "Yes." "This may sound like bragging, but I've never had to lie to get a woman into my bed."

Gabrielle blushes and changes the subject. "Oh, okay, um, ah about the seven white berries." "How come you and the other six had to eat one to gain knowledge and all of the other immortals don't?"

Deerdra let's go of the wheel and it stays the course. "It is difficult to explain, but in a nutshell, after we ate the berry, we knew we where destined to do something big and important with our lives." After each kill, a piece of a very large puzzle is revealed." "And like most puzzles, it begins at the corners and connects the frame." "All the new immortals know is that there are seven daggers out there that may unlock the doors leading to...something." "Knowledge, power-something big."

"Huh." "I would think after a thousand years your puzzle would be almost done."

"I'm in no hurry to find out." "It feels like whatever is going to happen isn't going to happen anytime soon, so why take the risk and have a dagger fall into the wrong hands."

"That's true." "So, how can you tell if run into another immortal?" "Is there a secret handshake or something?"

Deerdra chuckles. "No, something better." "The inside of our noses burn" "Itch burn, not burn burn."

That makes Gabrielle laugh. (and a snicker from below) "Ha!" "I can just see you walking around with flames shooting out of your nose!"

Deerdra leans in. "You haven't seen me angry." "Although, it's more like steam than fire."

More laughter then Deerdra snaps to. "We're close."

Gabrielle wipes her eyes and looks around. "So soon?"

Deerdra points straight ahead. "See that dark outline in the distance?" "That's Greece."

Xena bounds up the stairs. "It can't be." "An island, maybe."

Deerdra reaches behind her and hands Xena a spy glass. She scans the horizon and is dumbfounded. "I can't believe it."

Gabrielle strains her eyes to see better. "What's that dark squiggle in the sky?" "A rain cloud?"

Xena zooms in. "No, that's smoke."

Deerdra snatches it away. "No." She can barely get out the word as her heart has leapt into her throat.

Xena knows what she's thinking. "You're worried about all of those ships."

Gabrielle looks at Xena then at Deerdra. "What ships?" "Oh, I see them now."

Deerdra pries her eyes away from the rising smoke and follows Gabrielle's gaze. On their right and in the distance are what's left of four, no five ships. All of the blood drains from Deerdra's face. The wind, and their speed decrease as they enter the debris field. Wood from the ship's planks and supply barrels along with bits of food bob along like a garbage dump parade. But, oddly, no bodies or livestock.

Gabrielle expresses what everyone is thinking. "By the gods." "What happened?"

Deerdra says to no one in particular. "Get us to the village dock...now!"

The wind shifts and zips them toward the dock of a small shipping village a few miles away from Lorrania. As they close in, the wind stops and Deerdra lowers the sail. "Hang on!" She dashes to the wheel and turns them starboard then quickly cuts to port splashing water everywhere as the boat bangs to a stop against the dock. She heaves the anchor overboard and jumps onto the platform, quickly tying it off. Xena and Gabrielle pick themselves up off the floor and join Deerdra dockside.

It is so quiet, you can hear a pin drop.

Gabrielle breaks the silence and whispers. "Where is everyone?"

The three look at each other then simultaneously draw their weapons. Alert and cautious, they start looking around. A few feet into the village and Gabrielle's question is answered. The mutilated bodies of the villagers are scattered through out the marketplace.

Xena tightens the grip on her sword and Gabrielle gasps. "Who would do such a thing?"

A clumping sound behind them causes them to whirl around ready to fight. It isn't an enemy but Argo and Deerdra's black horse. They look roughed up but unharmed.

"This can't be good." Xena sounds calm, but she is worried.

Deerdra doesn't bother inspecting the village. She knows what has happened, just not by who. Like a shot, she jumps on her horse and takes off for Lorrania. Xena and Gabrielle scramble to follow. As they enter the woods, Gabrielle notices an odd odor.

"Xena, what is that smell?"

"Burnt oil and wood."

They are almost to the maze when the forest reverberates with Deerdra's yell. "Noooo!"

Xena spurs Argo on and when they arrive, Lorrania is in ruins. The giant thorny hedge is now nothing but smoldering ash. The majestic wood doors lay broken and burned. The watch towers have been toppled and there are massive holes in all of the walls. The main house is still standing but is battered beyond repair. Every single shop and home has been burned to the ground. But the most disturbing sight of all is that of the inhabitants of Lorrania, civilian and soldier alike, lying dead in the streets of this once vibrant city. Deerdra is in the middle of the city square on her knees, crying.

Gabrielle can barely speak. "By the gods, Xena." "Who could have done this?"

Xena thinks back to the conversation she overheard between Deerdra and Lor. "Those prison ships." "Someone was building an army to invade Lorrania and attacked not to long after you two left."

"What prison ships?"

"She didn't tell you?" "Ships supposedly carrying criminals to a new prison started arriving on a daily basis." "It never occurred to them they were amassing an army."

They watch as Deerdra rises to her feet and makes her way through the rubble-and bodies- to a heap near the main house. She clears away the debris and immediately falls back to her knees. "Lor!" She clears away more wood and stone then checks for a pulse. Finding a weak throb in his wrist, she cradles his head in her lap. "Lor, can you hear me?"

Lor opens his eyes and manages to squeak out "Deerdra."

"Lor, who did this?"

"Don't- know- so - many."

"Did anyone get away?" "Your family or Mary?"

"Ships- wrecked- exits- blocked." "Don't - know."

"I am so sorry I wasn't here." "I will find out who did this and they will pay." "I swear on my father's grave, they will pay."

"Good." He summons all of his strength and raises his hand to touch her cheek. "Forgive- you, -Aunt Dee." His hand falls limp by his side as the light in his eyes fade to black.

Deerdra begins to sob and rock back and forth. "I'm so sorry." "I am so sorry." "Forgive me father." "Forgive me mother."

A tear rolls down Xena's check as she remembers loosing her own brother in battle. Tears pour down Gabrielle's face. "Xena..."

"We'll help her find who ever did this."

So engrossed in the heartbreaking scene in front of them, they are startled by the woman's voice coming from behind them.

"You need to leave, Xena." "Now."

They draw their weapons and spin around and come face to face with Aphrodite dressed in a shear black dress and matching veil

Xena waves the chakram in her face. "Aphrodite, don't you ever sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry, but you really need to get out of her before Deerdra sees you."

Gabrielle gives her outfit the once-over. "Are you still mourning the loss of your family?"

"Well, duh." "It just happened, of course I'm mourning."

Xena needs some clarification. "Hold on." "This was part of of your family?" "And why do I need to leave?"

Aphrodite moves the veil away from her face. "Yes and Deerdra's gonna blame you for this."

Now she has Gabrielle confused. "Why?" "Xena wasn't here when it happened."

Aphrodite has been around humans long enough to know to be patient with their questions, no matter how tiring it is explaining things to them. So she begins. "Either Athena or Ares would watch over Lorrania whenever Deerdra went on one of her trips." "Now, Athena's dead and Ares just gave up his life so Xena could have hers." "Deerdra's going to be furious."

Xena wants to make sure she heard her right. "Wait." "Ares?" "Are you sure?"

Aphrodite dabs at her eyes. "My brother's gone, Xena." "He loved you that much."

Gabrielle doesn't buy it. "Come on." "This is Ares we're talking about." "It has to be some kind of trick or something."

Xena isn't so sure. "Akimi did say that someone was pleading my case." "It never occurred to me that it might have been Ares."

Back to the town square and Deerdra's yell vibrates what's left of the city's walls. "Xena!"

Aphrodite winces. "We're too late."

The words no sooner leave her lips and Deerdra is standing in front of them. Her face is contorted from the pain and anger and Gabrielle swears she saw a flicker of red in her eyes.

Deerdra spews the accusation at Xena. "This is your fault!" "My family's dead because of you!"

Gabrielle keeps her distance but still tries to calm her down. "Take a breath and calm down, Deerdra."

Deerdra snaps back at her. "Stay out of this, Gabrielle!" "Death follows her family!" "This ends right here, right now!"

Before Xena has time to react, Deerdra grabs her and hurls her against a nearby wall. It gives way, sending Xena tumbling through to the other side. Deerdra flies after her and out of Gabrielle's line of sight. She starts to follow after them, but Aphrodite stops her.

"Wait, there's more to Deerdra's anger than you know."

"That can wait." "Right now I need to find out if they're okay."

"No, right now you need to stay out of the way and listen to me." "Deerdra is honor bound to avenge Athena's death."

"Athena?" "Why?"

"She and Deerdra were married- up until the truth and Athena's true nature came out."

While they talk, they can see snippets of the action through the hole in the wall. One moment Xena will go flying by with Deerdra marching after her. Then Deerdra will go flying by with Xena marching after her.

"What truth?"

"That Athena had a hand in her conception."

"You mean she pulled and Ares?"

"Not exactly." "Ares had sex with Deerdra's birth mother but Athena came after and helped things along."

Gabrielle's stunned. "Deerdra's Ares' daughter?" "She's a demigod?"

"Yep." "Hercules with boobs."

The fight is brutal but, Xena being Xena is holding her own amid Deerdra's flurry of punches and kicks, but in the end, Deerdra is just too strong and angry. She hits Xena with one final massive blow that sends the Warrior Princess to the ground, hard, knocking her unconscious. Deerdra stands over the bloody and bruised warrior and chuckles. Xena wakes in time to see Deerdra raise her sword above her heart and she remembers Akimi's final warning and for the first time during a battle, Xena is afraid for her own life and passed out again.

Deerdra senses that the end is near and grins. Then Xena's saving grace happens. Deerdra's eyes glaze over and she 'sees' Stephany, a sorrowful look on her face. 'No more killing, Deerdra.' 'Please.' Her eyes return to normal and she glares down at Xena. By killing her, she would be hurting two people she cared about. Frustration mingles with anger. She yells and rams her blade into the ground next to Xena. "That's one."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, the sudden silence then Deerdra's yell panic Gabrielle. "They've stopped fighting." "Xena!"

Gabrielle zooms through the hole and all she sees is Xena on the ground and Deerdra standing over her with a sword nearby. She doesn't stop and ask questions. She runs and tackles Deerdra, sending them flying to the ground and before anyone can say anything, Gabrielle applies 'the pinch' to Deerdra, freezing her where she lies. Gabrielle sprints over to check on Xena.

"Xena?" "Xena, wake up." "Don't you leave me again."

Deerdra releases the pinch by herself then staggers to her feet. The sight of Gabrielle leaning over Xena deflates her ego and breaks her heart. She walks over Aphrodite. "Heal her."

Aphrodite kisses Deerdra's cheek. "You did the right thing, sweetie."

Deerdra disappears through the hole in the wall she and Xena made as Aphrodite walks over to and kneels beside Xena.

Gabrielle looks at her, hopeful. "Can you heal her?"

"Yep."

She places her hands inches above Xena's limp body, the wounds healing as she moves across the fallen warrior's limp body. Moments later, Xena opens her eyes and leans back on her elbows.

She looks at Gabrielle then Aphrodite. "What'd I miss?"

*CONTINUED*

in

Chapter Eleven


	11. Chapter 11

"The End is the Beginning"

by

Wilbur

Chapter Eleven: "Truce"

Gabrielle and Xena spend the better part of the night listening to Aphrodite explain Deerdra's relationship with the gods. After she goes back to Mt. Olympus, Xena and Gabrielle lay back and look at the stars while they digest this new information.

Knowing that she was right, Xena is feeling pretty smug. "I knew there was something off about her." "Living with the gods all those years." "No wonder she's so arrogant."

Gabrielle is feeling melancholy and numb. "Self confident." "She's self confident."

Xena rolls onto her side to face her. "You don't sound very angry." "She kept things from you, you know."

"She's not the first one." She glances at Xena.

"Yeah, well..."

"You always had a good reason, right?"

"Yes." "Everything I did was to protect you from one thing or another-from me." "What was Deerdra's reason?"

"To protect me, from her."

"It sounds like you still have feelings for this woman."

Gabrielle sighs. "I don't know what I'm feeling." "Seeing her standing over you, my heart stopped." "How can I care about someone who nearly killed my best friend?"

Xena thinks about holding her tongue but decides to take the high road. "She wasn't going to kill me." "Something or someone convinced her not to."

Gabrielle rolls onto her side and faces Xena. "Xena, you were unconscious." "You didn't even see me apply the pinch to her."

"I wish I had seen it." She grins. "Maybe she'll give you another chance."

Gabrielle smiles and gives her a little shove.

"I heard her yell and say 'that's one'." "One favor I imagine."

Gabrielle's mood brightens. "She said that she owed you two for killing Strife and Discord." "She wasn't going to kill you- hmm."

Her reaction has Xena regretting telling her the truth.

Gabrielle rolls onto her back and stares at the stars. "I wonder where she is right now and if she's okay."

Xena grumbles to herself and rolls over onto her side facing away from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle is up early the next morning, before even Xena wakes. She's worried about Deerdra being alone after the traumatic events of the previous day. She checks to make sure Xena is still okay then creeps over to the ruins of Lorrania and that's where she finds Deerdra. Peering through one of the holes in the wall, her heart sinks. In what used to be the town square, the bodies of all of the citizens are lined up in neat little rows, each covered with a white cloth. Standing directly in the center is a massive ornate funeral pyre.

Xena has woken up and not seeing Gabrielle beside her, has walked over to Lorrania and has joined her at the wall.

Gabrielle is impressed. "She must have stayed up all night."

Xena is as well. "She wants them to have an honorable death." "I can respect her for that."

"It was all so pointless." "Aphrodite said that they didn't even touch the money." "They just came in and killed everyone."

"It was personal." "Whoever did this wanted to hit Deerdra where it would hurt her the most."

"Well, they succeeded." She looks over at Xena. "Are you still going to help her find who did this?"

Xena doesn't hesitate. "Yes." "Thousands of innocent people were slaughtered here." "This person and their army have to be stopped."

Gabrielle smiles. "Does that mean you're willing to give Deerdra a chance?"

Xena is matter of fact with her. "It means I'm going to help find who did this, period."

Gabrielle feels Xena soften toward Deerdra despite her gruff tone. "Okay." "I haven't seen her yet...oh, there she is."

Deerdra emerges from the main house balancing a large wooden barrel on her shoulder. She pulls the cork and then walks up and down each of the aisle of bodies as thick black goop pours out leaving a zig-zag pattern leading up to the pyre.

Xena knows immediately what the goop is. "We need to go, now!"

"Is that-?"

"Greek fire." "She's going to finish burning it to the ground!"

They hustle to the top of a grassy hill adjacent to Lorrania. Gabrielle desperately searches for Deerdra.

"I don't see her, do you?"

Deerdra walks up behind them carrying a bow and one arrow. "I'm right here."

Gabrielle gently touches Deerdra's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She strikes a flint and lights the arrow. "Yes." She loads the arrow, pulls the bow back as far as it will go, and takes aim. "And don't worry." "My horse and Argo are safe up here with us."

She lets the arrow fly. It makes a long high arch before landing in a pool of Greek fire. Within moments the oil ignites and the ensuing fire snakes its way around each body before ending at and engulfing the pyre. Xena softly sings the funeral song as they stand transfixed watching the once magnificent city burn. When she finishes, she and Gabrielle leave Deerdra alone to grieve for her beloved home.

Just Xena scans the hillside for Argo, Gabrielle's watching Deerdra who is staring at the inferno.

"I breaks my heart seeing her like this." "She's lost everything and is all alone now."

Xena is still looking for Argo. "Uh, huh."

Gabrielle takes a chance. "Um, Xena-?"

"If she behaves herself."

That perks her up. She gives Xena a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" "You're the best!" "You won't regret this!"

Xena watches as Gabrielle hurries over to Deerdra. "I'd better not."

Gabrielle is cautious as she approaches the grieving warrior. "Deerdra?"

Deerdra doesn't look away from the flames. "They're gone and it's my fault."

"Deerdra, how could you have known?"

"All of those ships?" "I'm a thousand years old for petes' sake." "I should have known something was going on." "I was so stupid-and arrogant."

Gabrielle tries to get her to focus on something else. "Did everyone die?" Not a pleasant change, mind you.

"I didn't find Mary or her parents or Socair and a few others."

Gabrielle sees a glimmer of hope. "Are you going to try and find them?" "Let them know that you're okay?"

Deerdra doesn't see the glimmer. "No." "They'll live longer if I stay away."

Gabrielle hints at her plan. "What are going to do now?"

Deerdra shrugs. "I don't know." "It's been a long time since I've been completely alone."

Gabrielle takes Deerdra's hand. "You're not alone, you have me."

"Gabrielle."

"Xena says it's okay for you to come with us-if you behave."

"I'd like to, but it would be to awkward."

Gabrielle takes hold of Deerdra's other hand and looks deep into her eyes. "Please?"

Deerdra's heart melts. She smiles. "I never could say no to a beautiful woman."

Gabrielle wraps he in a bear hug. "Thank you!" "You won't regret it."

Deerdra chuckles. "I sure hope not."

Holding hands, they meander through the field toward Xena. Gabrielle has to know the truth. "So, did you really know Xena's family and Cyane or were you just jerking Xena around?" "She can't hear us, so you can be honest with me."

Deerdra chuckles. "I do enjoy yanking her around, but, yeah, I really knew them." She stops walking and vigorously rubs her nose. "Geez, my nose...burns." "Uh, oh." Her heart feels as though it is going to pound out of her chest. She scans the hill side.

Gabrielle begins to panic. "What's wrong?"

"There's an immortal nearby."

Gabrielle whips out her sais. "Where?"

"I don't know yet, but when he shows his face, you high tail it to Xena."

Gabrielle won't have it. "I'm not going to-there's a rider with two extra horses coming up behind you."

Deerdra spins around thinking it's Socair but it's a ghost from her past instead. Her jaw hits the ground as the rider comes into full view. "Colin?" "Leave Gabrielle, now."

Gabrielle hesitates until she recognizes the two extra horses. She makes a bee line to Xena.

Deerdra's blood is on a slow boil. "Colin." "What Hell hole did you crawl out of?"

Colin sits straight and smug in the saddle. "Now what kind of greeting is that for a fellow countryman?" "Oh, that's right." He laughs. "You don't have a country to call home."

Deerdra's head is about to explode. But the fool isn't through talking.

"I'm sorry you weren't here." "You missed one heck of a fight."

Deerdra growls. "Climb down off of that horse and I'll show you who's sorry."

He dismounts and keeps poking the bear. "You should have heard them." He mocks their cries. "If only Deerdra were here!" "She'd stop them!" He laughs. "The fools just knew you would have saved the day."

Kaboom! "You miserable coward!"

Gabrielle nearly plows Xena over. "Xena hurry, there's another immortal here and Deerdra's going to fight him."

Xena doesn't see the urgency. "That could be entertaining, but I don't -

"He has Argo and Deerdra's horse with him."

That gets her attention. "Come on!"

They arrive just in time to watch the swordplay between the two enemies.

They use every move in the book. Slash, jab, parry you name it. Unfortunately for Colin, Deerdra didn't learn her moves from a book. She was taught and trained by the authors, Ares and Athena-the War Gods.

She knows this and toys with him. Ducking to make him miss then kicking his behind. Stepping back as he swings so all he cuts is air. All the while she has a maniacal grin on her face.

Colin's face is flush with frustration. "Stand and fight me!" "Or are you going to run away like your father?"

Fun time is over. Deerdra's eyes get big and black. "As you wish."

Colin steels himself, but it's over in a blink of an eye. Deerdra charges and knocks his sword aside, sending his sword and the hand holding it flying across the field. Before the pain has a chance to register, Deerdra slashes a big, deep X across his chest.

"X marks the spot."

The look on Colin's face is priceless. As he falls to his knees, it's a combination of 'I can't believe you did that' and "Oh shit.'

Deerdra sticks her swords in the ground then readies her horn dagger. She straddles the simpering fool and raises the dagger high. "For my family." She falls to her knees, plunging the dagger deep into his heart. A golden light radiates from Colin's chest, it slowly travels through the dagger- lighting up the Gaelic lettering-, into and up Deerdra's arms, then into her heart. A pleasant, multi-orgasmic experience that leaves Deerdra sweaty and breathless. (And two bystanders very uncomfortable)

It takes Deerdra a few moments to compose herself before she removes the dagger. When she does, Colin's body immediately turns to dust leaving only ash filled clothing behind. Deerdra uses one of her swords to probe his clothes and hits something solid.

"There you are."

She pulls back his shirt to reveal another bone dagger. His does not have fancy scroll work. She picks it up then joins Xena and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle is even more intrigued by Deerdra than before. "Wow!" "It's like you sucked the life right out of him."

"That's what happens when you take the essence of an immortal." "Our bodies decompose based on our actual age." "An Old One will turn to dust and a newer one's body will just lay there with a gaping hole in their chest."

Xena is also impressed, not that she's going to show it. She examines the daggers Deerdra is holding. "Two daggers." "Does that make you doubly ready for the Final Battle?"

Deerdra ignores Xena's sarcasm. "No." "I can't keep it." "I have to give it to an immortal I

deem worthy." "We ready to go?"

Gabrielle puts her hand on Deerdra's shoulder. "Are you?"

She takes one last look at what used to be her home. "Yeah." "Let's get out of here."

The three new 'friends' mount up and ride away, starting a new chapter in their lives.

Back in the spirit world, Ares stands at the crystal bowl full of water watching Xena and company.

"Goodbye, Xena."

Confident he did the right thing, her squares his shoulders and saunters over to a waiting Akimi. She smiles and extends her hand to him. He refuses and instead offers to escort her.

"Despite what you've heard, I am a gentleman."

She grins then wraps her hand around his arm and the two of them casually walk into a swirling white cloud and disappear.

*EPILOGUE*

(But Wait! There's more!)

Xena is skipping stones across a lake under a star filled sky. There is a rustling in the bushes behind her but she doesn't bother to turn around.

"Where's Gabrielle?"

Deerdra steps over a log. "Back at camp pretending to be asleep."

"Did she send you?"

"No, but she is concerned." "You've been more quiet than usual these past few days."

"I have a lot to think about."

She sends a stone skittering across the glassy black water.

Deerdra still enjoys poking at her, even when she's in this state of mind. "Hmm, which could it be?" "The you staying dead part or the Ares giving himself up for you part?"

Xena ignores her smart remark but hurls a stone so hard across the lake, it not only skips but ends up smacking against a tree with a loud 'thwack!'

Deerdra attempts to be helpful. "No one forced Ares to take your place." "He did it because he honestly loved you."

Another stone goes flying.

Deerdra continues. "I've known him for a very long time and you're the only woman who's ever gotten under his skin."

Xena bounces a stone in her hand. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No." "But you can't possibly believe that he's gone for good." "This is Ares we're talking about." "He wouldn't do something this big without an escape plan." "His ego is way too big to let him stay away from the ladies." "To stay away from you, I mean."

Xena stops with the stone skipping and looks over at Deerdra. "That's true." "He could be back and causing trouble in no time." Xena likes that thought. He's a royal pain in the ass and can't be trusted, but time and again he has come through for her. "As long has he doesn't expect something in return."

Deerdra grins. "He and I will just have to have a little talk then."

Xena cocks her head and looks at her, wondering why she's being so nice. "Thanks, I think." "About that other thing." "How do you know about that?"

Deerdra goes back to being a smart alec. "I know someone who knows someone who knows someone in the spirit world." "Don't worry, that's your secret." "I have plenty of my own." She clears her throat. "As much as it pains me to say this, I want to tell you that I admire you."

Xena gets this nice attitude of hers now. She thinks: _'Boy, Gabrielle sure has you by the nuts_.' "You've got a funny way of showing it."

Deerdra rubs the back of he neck. "Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't thinking straight ." "What I mean is that I admire your ability to control your emotions during a fight." "I tend to let mine take over and wind up hurting the wrong people."

Xena smirks. "So I've heard."

Deerdra is ready to move on to a more appealing subject. "Yeah, well, we have one other thing in common." "Both of us would've preferred to walk this world alone while we atone for our sins." "Fortunately for us, we met someone who won't let us."

Xena nods. "Yes, we did."

Deerdra kicks at a clump of grass. "You do realize that at some point she's going to have to make a choice?"

Xena isn't worried. "Yep."

Truce negotiating isn't Deerdra's strong suit. "So, how about if neither of us does anything out of the ordinary to try and sway her to their side?"

Xena can live with that. "I agree." "Not that I'll need to."

They chuckle then shake hands. Both know that she isn't kidding, but they go through the motions anyway if only for appearances' sake.

As if on cue, Gabrielle burst through the bushes. "There you are!" She is thrown by the sight of them holding hands. "Is everything okay?"

Xena glances at Deerdra. "Yep, just fine." "We were just talking about how lucky we are to have you in our lives."

Gabrielle is flattered, but not fooled. "Really?"

Deerdra answers. "Really."

This is what Gabrielle was hoping for, the two women that she cares the most about_ not _at each others' throats. "I knew you two would find a way to get along." She can't contain how happy this makes her. "Group hug!" "And I'm the lucky one here."

A sensation of strength and power washes over Deerdra, one that has nothing to do with Gabrielle's body pressing up against hers. She looks over Xena's shoulder in the direction of Mt. Olympus and grins.

THE END


End file.
